Revenge Of The MisFits
by Sidewalkspitter
Summary: A Scottish seventeen year old witch has just started in the final year at Hogwarts. She meets the one and only Ron Weasley, and...and...I really can't write summaries can I? It is a good story, it just takes a while for the plot to develop.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Of The Mis-Fits A Ron Weasley Story**

It was a beautiful, sunny, September day. The sky was crystal clear, and large, white, puffy cotton ball clouds filled the sky. The sun shone down warmly on all, happy to share it's glistening kind rays. Yeah right.

BOOM! A thunderclap rang out.

"Of all the days to start at Hogwarts, why did it have to be this one?" A tall, slender blonde shoved her platnium hair out of her eyes. Rain splattered her glasses, and she wished she could have found her contacts before having to leave for England. Gazing around with large, brown eyes, she frantically searched for Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Shit!" The young woman looked at her watch, horrified to see that she only had ten minutes left to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Glancing around, she spotted a security guard standing under a large black umbrella next to the sign bearing the words PLATFORM EIGHT.

"Excuse me!" The guard stared openly at the seventeen year old who was taller than he was, dressed in a leather jacket with a popped collar, tight and faded jeans, and motorcycle boots, clutching a magazine over her head and toting a large trunk filled with who knows what!

"Yeah?" the guard answered.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I'm running really late! Could you tell me where platform Nine and Three Quarters is?"

The guard snorted. "Get out of here, damn emo punk wasting my time...Go bother someone else!" With that he slammed the door of his trailer shut, and snapped the blinds down.

"Sir, PLEASE!" the woman was growing desperate now. She faced the entire square, and prepared herself for the ridiculous task she was about to undergo.

"CAN ANYBODY TELL ME WHERE PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS IS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Get out of the way!"

"Go back to the hospital!"

Now she was on the verge of tears. In fact, she was past that point, and water was pouring from her eyes and if possiable, making it harder to see from her rectangle glasses.

"Excuse me? I know where the Platform is. You're going to Hogwarts right?"

The woman turned to see her informer. She saw an extremely tall red head, with blue eyes that sparkled through the sheets of rain.

"Seriously?" Now she was in disbelief.

"Yep. This way!" He led her to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Run through it."

"What!" Now it was 2 minutes until 11 o'clock, and both teenagers were drenched, clothes hanging from their bodies and hair soggy messes.

"You heard me! I'll go first." The red head grabbed her hand, and started to run, dragging the blonde emo girl behind. Nearing the wall, the witch braced herself, scared and wondering if she'd break her skull or leg, and if she had paid her health insurance bill lately. Instead of feeling hard brick wall, she felt air! "Oh, crap I'm dead! Wow, where's that light thingy? I expected to watch my life on a tv screen or something...weird."

"Hello?" The wizard raised his eyebrows at her. "You brain dead or something? We have to get on the train!"

Both of them splashed through puddles, making for the whisling train. The red haired guy easily jumped on and hauled his trunk aboard, and the blonde witch leaped on just as nimbly, and reached for her trunk and promtly dropped it. "Ouch!"

"Here," the tall man grabbed her trunk and hauled it on the train, just before the doors snapped shut and the train began to move.

The woman laughed. "Well, that was close! Sorry to hold you up." She grinned.

"No problem!" They both stared at each other, taking in everything. The red haired one saw a seventeen year old, with razor cut blonde hair that had long bangs that fell in her eyes, but was short in the back, brown eyes, black angular glasses, and was about five foot ten. The woman also saw a seventeen year old, red shaggy hair, blue eyes, who was probably near six feet tall.

She smiled, happy to finally find someone in the world as tall as she was. "Didn't catch your name."

"Ron Weasley. Didn't catch your's either!"

She grinned, and replyed in a Scottish accent. "Sarah Turner. Glad to meet you."

They were still openly staring at each other, and broke into hysterical laughter! They were DRENCHED, and trying to have a serious conversation! It was mentally impossiable to be serious when your clothes are hanging off your limbs, and standing in a 3 inch puddle!

Ron wiped the tears away from his eyes, or was it rain? "C'mon, let's find a compartment. Unless you have anyone to sit with?"

"Naw, I don't know anyone in this whole island 'cept my aunt." Sarah wiped off her glasses, and turned to follow her new friend to the compartment. Eyeing his back, she thought _Maybe life at Hogwarts won't be so bad afterall._


	2. Chapter 2

Rain still lashed the windows as Ron and Sarah made their way to find an empty compartment. They were both quite a sight, still dripping wet. Both tracked mud and water, trying to drag their luggage down the corridors.

"How many people go to this bloody school!" Sarah exclaimed while trying to haul her trunk through a narrow passage into the next car.

"A lot," was all Ron admitted as he glanced back at the witch again. He still saw the same blonde, messy hair, brown eyes that gazed from behind black angular glasses, and her thin body nearly as tall as he was. She was still wearing tight and faded jeans, a leather jacket with popped collar, and motorcycle boots. _What did I expect her to turn into while I wasn't looking?_

Continueing to stumble down the corridor, they were now desperate since they had reached the last carriage.

"Here's one!" Sarah came apon a completely empty compartment, and thrilled she flopped on the seat. Ron took the seat across from her, and crossed his long legs. "So...Now what?"

Ron sighed. "We wait."

Sarah simply raised an eyebrow, and took her wand out from a pocket inside her coat, and pointed it at herself. "Tergeo!" And the water on her clothes wiped away.

"Wow! Do that on me!" Sarah smirked, and pointed her wand at Ron.

"Tergeo!" Now both were clean.

"Thanks!" "No problem." Sarah yawned and streatched, already bored with the train ride.

"So, you're from Scotland? Where did you go?" Ron questioned.

"Yep, I went to an all-girls school 'till I was fifteen, then I just taught myself magic on my own." Sarah focused on Ron's face.

"Why are you here then?"

"My father broke his court order by coming near me. My realtives didn't want me to be around him, so I got sent off here to live with my aunt. Of course, she wanted me to finish school even if it meant re-learning most of my spells, so here I am today." Sarah said as she looked out the window at the countryside.

Ron was just about to ask why her relatives were afraid of her father, but the woman with the cart of candy pulled up. His mouth began to water just from looking at it, but then he remembered how short he was on cash and tried to mask his hunger.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she smiled like she knew something.

Sarah got up and walked to the door. "Yeah, I'll take...two boxes of Bertie Botts, a pack of Chocolate Frogs, and some gum." The woman handed her the massive amount of candy, and Sarah sat back down to dig into her food.

"You want some?" She stared at Ron with half a frog sticking from the side of her mouth.

"No, I'm good." Of course, his stomach took that oppurtunity to rumble loudly.

"Here," Sarah tossed him a bag of jelly beans.

Ron bit into the first one. "Urg, what is this?"

"Lemme see it," and she leaned foward to look at the revolting bean. "Looks like dog turd to me."

"I just ate dog crap! AAAAHH!" Sarah broke out laughing as Ron gulped water washing the taste from his mouth.

The compartment door slid open again. "Well, if it isn't the Weasel and his new girlfriend." Another wizard stood in the door, sneering down at them. "I wouldn't stay in this place if I were you. Don't associate with freaks like him. Come on, I'll introduce you to some _real_ wizards." He offered Sarah his hand.

She blankly looked at him. "What, were you talking about yourself?" Malfoy looked indifferent. He was used to these remarks. "You're a Malfoy, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

Sarah smirked. "My aunt told me about your family. I guess what she said is true."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And what's that?"

"That you're so ugly, your mother got morning sickness _after_ you were born."

Draco raised his wand, NO ONE dissed his looks! Sarah was much faster and more experianced in duels though. "Furnunclus!" was the spell Draco cast.

Sarah simply sighed, and pointed her wand at Draco. "Langlock!" Draco's eyes widened. His tounge was glued to the roof of his mouth! He clutched his face, and tried to yell TAKE IT OFF! but couldn't, which was the funniest part. _I might have fun with this, _she thought. "Levicorpus!" And now Draco was dangling by his ankle from the ceiling.

"No one. Insults my friends. _Liebracorups!_" Draco fell back down, and Sarah shoved him from the compartment with her foot. "This compartment is weirdos only." And slammed the door shut.

Ron was staring blankly at her. "Where's you learn how to duel like that?"

"I told you. I taught myself. I left school, and just read a lot of books in my spare time." she explained. Then the door slid open, yet again. Ron pulled his wand out now, expecting Malfoy, and pointed it at the newcomers with Sarah. It was...

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! Actually, it wasn't much of one, but whatever. My document's getting too long to print on this page. I'm posting the next chapter right now, so go read it now my minions! MWAAHHAAAcough Arg! sneeze damn allergies...hack


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Oops! I forgot to put this on the first two chapters, and I'm too lazy to edit them. I do not own Ron, though I sorely wish I did, and I don't own Draco either. sob I make no money, even though I want to. I am still a broke, lazy, un-employed teenager. If you sue me, I'll be forced to set my History teacher's Dashund on you.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all who reviewed! I got two, and it's really not been that long! I realize the summary was screwed up, I fixed it somebody else wrote it, I swear! Please forgive my choppy and strange writing style, I am trying the best I can! I'll let y'all in on a secret...I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! HAHAHA! ahem So, yeah. Thanks again...insults are welcome in my reviews, just beware that I'm not afraid to insult you back, I will keep going with this story out of spite! HA! (crowd: Just shut up and get on with the story!) Yeah, I sorta forgot...later...I'm off to KFC to get a chicken leg, later!

* * *

**Revenge Of The Mis-Fits Chapter 3**

Hermione and Harry stepped through the door!

Ron lowered his wand. "Sorry, I thought you were Malfoy."

Harry grinned. "So you were the reason he was laying in the middle of the car, whimpering?"

"Not me, Sarah." Ron explained as Hermione glared at him in an accusing manner.

Sarah gave the newcomers a two fingered salute, and unrolled her now dry copy of _Rolling Stone_, and flicked to an article on a new indie band, Keane. She had gone to one of their first shows, they were pretty awesome.

Harry smiled and took the seat next to her. "Anybody that's an enemy of Malfoy and a friend of Ron's is a pal of mine!"

Sarah looked up. "Glad you're so open minded to a new student."

Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped down next to Ron. Ron stared, disgruntled at her, saying "What? I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Yes, you have!" Hermione was exasperated already.

"How?"

"You never answered any of my letters!" And both went on to bicker with each other, and now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

Sarah leaned toward him and muttered, "Are they like this all the time?"

Harry sighed and replied "Pretty much. I just drone them out."

"Ah." Sarah turned her brown eyes toward the windows, the rain was letting up and was only a drizzle with a distant rumble of thunder. "Shouldn't we be getting near the school by now?"

Harry brightened, "Yeah! We have to change into uniforms now. Hey, you two! Uniform time!"

Everybody dug through their trunks, searching for their robes and what else. Sarah came apon the ugly gray sweater and skirt, complete with tall socks and buckled shoes. She also tugged out a long black robe, and headed off toward the bathroom to change. She slipped into the new outfit, and looked herself over in the mirror. _What are they trying to do, kill my style? This outfit has no individuality at all! _She looked at her hair. _I'll dye it once I get to school..._

She headed back to the compartment, and ran right into Ron.

"Sorry," he grunted. The train came to a hault, and everybody made their way to the exits.

Ron turned to her. "So, d'you know what House you're gonna be in?"

"Huh?"

Ron smiled. "In Hogwarts, we get sorted into 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Huffelpuff. It's sorta 'bout your personality, or something like that. Gryffindor is for all the brave people, Ravenclaw for the smart people, Slytherin for the cunning, and Huffelpuff for the loyal and everybody else. Malfoy's in Slytherin, ya don't want to be in that House. Almost every bad wizard was a Slytherin."

Sarah was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "So, what house are you in?"

Ron's smile grew wider. "Gryffindor! So are Harry and Hermione, and Malfoy's in Slytherin. Oh yeah, each house has a Quidditch team too! Think that just about covers it."

Suddenly a tall woman in emerald robes tapped her on the shoulder. She had her hair pinned in a tight bun, and looked really strict. "Hello, Miss Turner. I am Professor McGonagall. Hello Weasley, have a good summer?"

Ron stared at his feet. "Pretty good professor."

Minerva turned her attention back to Sarah. "Time to be sorted into your House now. This way please!"

Sarah nearly panicked. "Wait, Ron, how are we sorted?" But was dragged away before he could give her an answer.

Next, Sarah was loaded into a small boat with some tiny eleven year olds. _They're midgets!_ Soon, they all exclaimed "Wow!" and other expressions of wonder at the castle. Sarah's jaw dropped when she saw how enormous it was! _I'll be lost the moment I step in the place!_ Then they were shuffled out of the boats and taken to an antechamber. The kids muttered amongst themselves, and Sarah simply waited, trying to stay calm and wondering how the heck she would be sorted.

Professor McGonagall entered again. "Everyone is ready. In turn, I will call your names and each of you will put on the Sorting Hat, and it will decide where to put you. Now, follow me." She opened the large wood doors, and everybody trailed behind.

Sarah stook out like a sore thumb, being nearly six feet tall while the rest of the class barely reached her waist. She was gawked at by everybody, but Sarah could care less, she was too busy taking in the Hall itself. The ceiling seemed never to end, it showed the heavens in all their gorgeous glory. Candles floated in mid-air, and there was simply too much to look at once! Sarah wished she had about eight more eyes, and then the group came to hault.

Professor McGonagall sat a stool and a beat up old had on top of it, and unrolled a piece of parchament.

"Avery, Fred!" The boy made his way to the stool, sat on it, and put on the hat. They waited for about a minute, then the brim opened wide and called out, "RAVENCLAW!" Enormous applause erupted from one of the middle tables, and the boy sat down at a vacant seat.

_That's it then! All I have to do is put on a silly hat! I was worried over nothing!_ Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, then her name was called.

"Turner, Sarah!" Voices muttered through the Great Hall, and the professor offered an explanation.

"Miss Turner is a new student from Scotland, and will be with us for only one year. Well dear, what are you waiting for? Put on the hat!"

Sarah took a deep breath, and slid the hat on her head. It was so large it drooped slightly over her eyes. _Okay..._she thought. Is this some weird, retarded joke?

_Very cynical, aren't we?_ a small voice said in her ear, and her eyes widened under the hat. It was talking to her! _Very intersting combination of talents and traits...very intersting. Courageous but cunning, angry but wise. Oh, yes you are brilliant and very brave...loyal to few, but you'd give your life to somebody you love. Oh my, what's this? Deepest desire for revenge...my oh my...but where to put you?_

At this she was stunned. How did some stupid hat see deeply into her, into the depths of her heart, and was able to find the skeletons in her closet?

_Hm, bravery and revenge. Gryffindor or Slytherin...but where to put you? _Her eyes turned the size of disbowls. Slytherin! Ron would hate her! _You'll have to tell them eventually, _the hat whispered in her ear. _But until then..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shaken, Sarah stepped away from the Sorting Hat. She never wanted to come in contact with that...that..._thing_, ever, ever again! Ron waved to her, and she took a seat on the bench next to him. She didn't really take in much of the rest of the Sorting, she simply stared at her reflection in the golden goblet. _Revenge? Me? I guess..._ the hat's voice echoed in her mind. "_You'll have to tell them eventually..._" Suddenly, the Headmaster stood up.

"Speeches can wait 'till after dinner. Tuck in!" And with that the plates filled with food and everybody began to eat.

* * *

I'm ending it there! Cause I gotta go do something...(light up the grille) So later people, review please! It's nice, unlike me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid Disclaimer: These things suck. Everybody does them...shows off your witty remarks...NEWSFLASH! Online dummies won't sue you! So from here on, I will never post a disclaimer! HAHAHA! ahem I'm sugar high...just ignore me...

Author's Note

Sorry I have infrequent updates...I do write another story, but I'm too lazy to edit out the HTML to post it here. And I have a life (actually, I don't) but I have a screwy family, so that's my excuse! Anyways, I found out that everybody else writes to their reviewers here, so I will do that now! Yay! I also realized that Dumbledore is DEAD! AAAHH! So sorry, the Headmaster is McGonagall. Sorry for forgetting, and for the sudden change! Plus, now I have written the entire plot line out, this story goes somewhere. Sadly though, my other is on hiatus. But I am working on editing the jewel of my collections, What Dreams May Come, into here. It's taking a really long time, but it should be running within three months or so. Haha, probably sooner, but on with the story!

**vArIaTiOn-**Yay! I love Keane, I couldn't resist putting them in. Haha, glad you liked the part when Sarah had to stand with all the midget first years! I wanted to make a really tall character, cause I am 5'10 too...people must understand our humilation! And the dog turd jelly bean was fun to write too. I hate it when your dog craps while on a walk, and you have to pick it up with the little baggie, it's really gross! squirms Anywho, glad you like the story, you were my first nice review! (Actually my only nice review) So thankies! hugs

**Jinxeh-**Um...yeah. Still don't know exactly what you mean...a little clueless there...heh heh.

**notoriousreviewer-** Good riddance, I don't want you reading my story! (they had sent me a supposed "flame" as you psycos call them)

**Revenge Of The Misfits - Chapter 4**

The plates in the Great Hall filled with food! Meats, veggies, weird dessert things, French frogs, every food you could ever want was right there! Sarah was struck speechless, but then grabbed a large baked potato and dug in.

"Garumph ugg yereha!" Ron sprayed food everywhere before beginning to cough and choke on his food. "Gah!"

Across the table, another red haired girl looked revolted since she was in the direct line of fire. "She must be his sister," Sarah thought to herself.

Ron was still coughing and hacking, and Harry looked at her and motioned towards Ron. "Do something, please?"

"Oh." Sarah thumped him on the back several times, and shoved a goblet of pumpkin juice at him. He gulped it down too fast, and ended up spluttering on it.

The red haired girl rolled her eyes, then turned to Sarah to introduce herself. "I'm Ginny, this oaf's little sister." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice when she nodded towards Ron. "So, you're new this year?"

Sarah nodded, and replied "Obviously." Then returned to her treacle tart. There was a bit of an ackward pause.

Hermione tried to think of something to say. "I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts. It seems like just last year when I was being Sorted."

Harry cast a wistful look around the Great Hall. "Yeah. I'll really miss it here."

Ron abruptly said, "Well I won't!" Everybody gave him looks of shock. "Honestly! No more homework, no more freaky teachers, no more sharing rooms, and we'll finally get jobs, and be paid!" His eyes really lit up at the last part.

Sarah made a sweeping motion with her fork, and said "So what do you plan to do after school?"

"Um..." Ron looked a bit embarassed.

Sarah grinned in eagerness. "Well? Out with it!"

"I thought it'd be really cool to be an Auror...or maybe not." He finished sheepishly.

Sarah felt really bad for him. _This guy has no self confidance at all, but I'm not one to talk._ "I think that's a great idea!" she blurted out, in hope of cheering him up. Harry raised his eyebrows, as if to say _"He'll get killed in five minutes!"_ Sarah shot him a glare, and hissed to Hermione who was on her other side, "I'm trying to help here!"

"Yeah, it could be...um, fun!" Hermione brightly spoke, catching on.

"Well, yeah!" Ron spoke, grinning.

Silence filled the Hall as McGonagall rose. "As always, I wish a great year to all. I hope that together we can make new friends, and keep old ones. Mr. Filch is reminding me for supposadly the 534th time that there is NO magic in the corridors, that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, and all of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned."

She paused before going on. "Since the return of the Dark Lord, several new rules have been put into effect, especially since the attack last year. There will be no wandering the corridors after nine, and you are advised not to travel alone. If you are found in the corridors during class or after curfew without a pass, there will be a punishment. Also, teachers will be patroling the corridors after dark, along with the prefects."

"There are more special events to remind you all of, but now is not the time to talk." Sarah raised one eyebrow at this, and rested her chin on her hand, staring at each of the new teachers in turn.

The headmistress smiled at them all. "Good night."

The hall was filled with the clatter of chairs, as everybody rose to go to their dorms. "Come on, this way!" Hermione called to her, and motioned for her to come. Sarah found herself being led through a maze of hallways, staircases, and secret passageways, all leading to a fairly ugly portrait of a fat woman dressed in a horrid pink dress who was admiring herself in a hand sized mirror.

"Ah! A new student!" she screeched. "Password!"

"Uh," Sarah was utterly bewildered.

"Spanish sausage," Hermione interjected.

The Fat Lady pouted. "But I wanted to watch her sleep in the corridor tonight!" And swung open to reveal a room filled with comfortable looking chairs and sofas, and a warm fire was crackling merrily off to the side.

"Boys dormitories are to the right, and the girl's is to the left." Hermione told her before ascending the staircase. "G'night, all."

Sarah followed her up to find that her trunk was already sitting at the end of a soft looking bed, so she pulled on flanel pants and a tank top and crawled into bed. _I have to say, Hogwarts is pretty cool. _She fell asleep instantly, exausted.

Sarah awoke to a blood curdling scream the next morning.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What the!" she fumbled around for her glasses, shoving them on her face and staring blearily around the room.

"What's going on?" A messy haired Hermione mumbled from the bed next to her.

Next a Malaysian girl stomped out from the bathroom. "Where is my HAIR STRAIGHTNER!"

Hermione groaned and flopped back into her pillows. Sarah simply ran a hand through her messy and tangled platnium blonde hair, and yawned. Across the room, another girl was going through her trunk, searching for a hairbrush. The other girl had brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and blue eyes.

"Here, you can use mine." she told the Malaysian. Sarah was still sitting on her bed, and Hermione pulled out her school uniform. "Oh, by the way. I'm Lavandar Brown. This is Pavarti Patil."

Through a yawn, Sarah muttered "Nice to meet you..." Slowly and unhappily, she rolled out of bed and opened up the window. They were in a tower, and Sarah felt a shock of vertigo as she looked down about three stories. Outside, there was a brilliant pink sunrise over the dark trees of the Forbidden Forest, casting narrow beams of golden light across the grounds. Someone tapped Sarah's shoulder, startling her and making her jump and hit her head on the window frame.

"What?" Sarah grumpily asked as she pulled her head inside the window, rubbing it with a fist.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione answered. Sarah could tell she really wasn't. "We should get ready, so we can beat the crowds to breakfast and pick up our schedules." Hermione pulled on knee high socks, and shoes, already ready to go. Sarah was still in her pajamas, with impossiably tangled hair. Sighing, she fumbled through her trunk, and pulled out the white shirt, gray pleated skirt, and a gray wool v-neck sweater. After Sarah put it all on and was done fidgiting with the itchy sweater, she walked into the bathroom and began to battle with her gold and red tie.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This girl was hopeless! "Here, remember that the bunny runs around the tree and jumps in the hole!" Then she walked out to pull out some school books from her trunk, but flinched as a horrid ripping sound came from the bathroom as Sarah tried to comb through her tangled hair. The mere sound made Hermione rub her own scalp.

Finally, Sarah re-entered the room, with her hair pulled into a low pony-tail. Hermione also stared at her eyes, which were layered with black eyeliner and mascara. The rich brown color leaped out at her, sparkling with mischief. "Well, are you ready?" Hermione impatiently asked, and Sarah nodded. Then the two thunked down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Soon, after weaving through an impossiable mix of hallways and side passages. "I'll never learn my way around," Sarah moaned, and Hermione laughed. "That's what I thought when I got here!" she told her.

They entered the sun filled great hall, which was nearly empty except for a few Ravenclaw students. The girls sat down across from each other, and filled their plates with sausages, eggs, and toast. Sarah quickly finished, and was snacking on a crisp apple. A Huffelpuff prefect was walking around, handing out schedules. Sarah took hers, and glanced at it.

Mondays and Wednesdays

Breakfast 7-8 br

Double Advanced Potions8-10 br

DADA 10-11 br

Lunch 11-12 br

Divination 12-1 br

Double Runes1-3 br

Free time 3-5 br

Dinner 5-6 br

Free time 6-8 p

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Breakfast 7-8 br

Double Herbology 8-10 br

History of Magic 10-11 br

Lunch 11-12 br

DADA 12-1 br

Double Care of Magical Creatures br

Free time 3-5 br

Dinner 5-6 br

Free time 6-bed p

Fridays br

Breakfast 7-8 br

Double Arithmancy 8-10 br

DADA 10-11 br

Lunch 11-12 br

Divination 12-1 br

Double Charms 1-3 br

Free time 1-3 br

Dinner 5-6 br

Free time 6-bed br

"Well, it's not that bad," Hermione remarked over her shoulder. "Too bad you have double potions right now."

"D'you have it with me? Please say you do, I'm horriable!" Sarah begged.

"Sorry, no. I have it on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So you're on your own for Care of Magical Creatures too, and for Arithmancy. At least we have Charms and History of Magic together!"

"Yay, two classes..." Harry and Ron entered the hall, examining their schedules too.

Approaching the table, Harry asked "Who has Care of Magical Creatures first thing today?"

"Me!" Hermione called out. Ron looked very unhappy with his time table.

"I have Double Potions." he moaned, and compared his schedule with mine. They had everything together but Divination (which only Sarah took), Runes (which Hermione had with her), and Arithmancy that nobody had at the same time. Everybody had Double Charms and History of Magic together, thankfully.

"Well, we best get going!" Hermione said, trying to be cheerful about the Golden Trio being separated, and everybody headed upstairs to get their books.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** An extra long chapter just for you! Please review, because I really want to know who reads this. This chapter is mainly blah-blah, but I have to establish a few things about my characters before I start my story. Well, this is the story, but you get the point. Review, even if it's just to leave a name. Peace out!

**Revenge Of The Misfits**

Chapter 5

Sarah silently followed her red haired friend down to the dungeons, growing colder with every step. She really loved the gargoyles decorationg every hallway, she reminded herself to take a Muggle picture and send it to her aunt. She mentioned this to her friend, and Ron looked puzzled.

"You're Muggle-born?" he curiously asked. Sarah nodded.

"Not a lot of people know that. Like I was said, I was home-schooled by my friend, James, and his father, while I lived with my Aunt Martha." Ron nodded, but Sarah could still tell he was confused. She had a uncanny ability to answer un-asked questions, which she used in this instance. "She knows about the wizarding world, but Marty's crazy anyways. She'd really love this, when I told her about my being a witch, she was so excited! We were never very well off, so I wanted to stop school once James moved, but Marty told me that she never finished high school, and missed out on a lot of oppertunities because of it." Sarah paused. "She wanted me to come here and have fun for her, to graduate and be sucessful."

Ron smiled. "What's high school?"

Sarah groaned. "Uh...I'll tell you later. Or ask Hermione, or something." Ron looked disappointed, and Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's where Muggle children our age go to learn. When they're little, they go to elementary school until they're about eleven. Then they go to junior high for three years, and then to high school until they're eighteen."

"Just like us, only it's all split up!" Ron excitadely gasped in realization. Sarah was amused on how he found this perfectly normal thing so exciting. Weird. Finally they reached a door, where several students were hovering outside talking in quiet whispers. Ron took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was dark, and made of stone. There were shelves of odd eyeballs, creatures, shrivled organs, and potion ingrediants decorating the walls, and seveal large cupboards lined the walls. In another corner there was a fountain of water jetting from a gargoyle's mouth, where Sarah guessed they were to wash their hands. In the middle of the room, cauldrons were set up in rows with stools sitting behind them next to small tables. If it got any colder, they would have been able to see their breaths, and Sarah was suddenly grateful for her thick wool sweater.

The door banged open, and all the students rushed to chairs, stacking their supplies on the tables. Ron grabbed Sarah's elbow and dragged her to a table where another boy and girl were sitting. She was pushed on to the stool roughly, and opened her mouth in protest, but the blonde-haired girl with pigtails motioned for her to be silent. A fat, swarthy man walked down the aisle, smiling at the students. He had twinkling green eyes, and was mostly bald. He was also wearing mis-matched purple and green robes, and stopped at their table, staring at Sarah through small round glasses.

"And who might you be?" he asked, leaning a bit too close to Sarah, causing her to lean backwards. She squirmed when he kept leaning foward, and leaned back foward, and the chair shifted, and Sarah fell off the back!

"Arg!" The classroom roared with laughter, and Sarah rubbed her elbow where it had hit the floor, her pale cheeks rapidly turning pink. The teacher richly chuckled, and held out a hand to help her up. Sarah got up on her own, and stayed standing. She must have been two feet taller than the fat professor.

"I am Professor Slughorn!" he told her. "You must be Sarah Turner. Welcome to Advanced Potions! I see you've met Mister Weasley, you have a good taste in friends." He said, winking at them.

"I remember you," Sarah stated.

"Do you?" Slughorn asked.

"Actually I don't, I just like saying that." Sarah sheepishly answered. "If you would mind stepping away, I'd like to sit down now." Slughorn grinned widely, marching to the front of the room.

"Might you be descended from the great Matthew Turner, inventor of Chocolate Frogs?" he asked cheerfully. Ron groaned, he was trying to get her into the Slug Club. All his favorite students, and those who were famous or showed potential, or were children of or related to famous people.

"Actually, I'm Muggle-born." Sarah boldly answered, causing several of the Slytherin students to mutter to each other. She even heard Draco call her a rude name under his breath to his girlfriend, who giggled madly. "Care to say that a bit louder, Malfoy?" she loudly called to him, glaring daggers. Draco shook his head, not wanting another scene like on the train in front of Pansy. Slughorn looked slightly uncomfortable, but liked that this girl had the nerve to talk back to a Malfoy.

"Well, today we will begin a project that will take up a month of our lessons. We will be preparing a Felix Fecies potion. Does anybody know what that is?"

Sarah's hand shot up. "A luck potion. But it's highly dangerous when taken too often."

Slughorn smiled. "Right you are! If taken too often, Felix Fecies causes giddiness, or recklesness. I have taken it twice, once when I was twenty, again when I was sixty. Two of the best days of my life!" he smiled fondly in memory. "Well, the method is on pages 100-128 in your textbooks, and I have all the ingredients in the cupboards. Begin, and try not to screw up too horribly. You may pick your own partners, within reason."

Sarah blinked, and gloomily tugged out her textbook. She hated partner projects, no one ever liked working with her. "Sarah?" She slowly looked up, Ron was sitting in front of her. "Wanna be my partner?"

She grinned. "Yes!" And hurried off to gather the first day's worth of potion ingredients. Most of their time was consumed by chopping up the mandrake root, which was extremely tough when using plastic knives. They both were bored after an hour, and decided to start sword fighting with their utiensels. Sarah chopped high, and Ron blocked the blow, poking at her wrist. Sarah whacked his hand with her left one.

"No fair! That's a foul!"

"Whatever!" Sarah laughed back at him, and someone cleared their throat behind them. Both of the teens looked up to see Slughorn.

"Sorry sir." Ron muttered, going back to chopping up the roots. As soon as he left, they both burst into giggles for no obvious reason. The rest of the period went fairly well, they finished chopping the roots and added the first ingredients. So far, the potion was normal. Sarah was almost sorry when the bell rang, she loved Potions now. Ron seemed to make everything a lot more fun.

"What's next?" Ron asked while sucking on a Sugar Quill, heading up a staircase. Sarah looked down at the schedule.

"Dark Arts." She answered, and tucked it back into her bag. Ron turned through a large door, and started up a huge staircase. Sarah looked up in wonder, the stairs went up forever! There was floor after floor after floor, it was truly amazing. Eventually, they faded to darkness because the light simply couldn't reach that far anymore. Sarah was breathtaken by this, and wanted more than anything to explore and find every hallway, every window, every room, but knew that it would take three lifetimes to accomplish that. But she could still dream, right?

"I wonder who we have this year." Ron asked. "People say the job's cursed, no one's lasted longer than a year."

"Yeah, I heard what happened last year." Sarah remarked, remembering the shocking headlines on the Daily Prophet. She also remembered James had come up from France that year to be sure that it was right, and had never seen him cry before when Dumbledore died. Sarah had felt like it all was over, that the Death Eaters won the war, but Marty told the two teens that even though the darkness is always there, it only takes a candle to keep it at bay. That woman and her metaphors! Sarah thought.

Finally, they reached the third floor, which was richly carpeted and lit by torches. They stepped through the door, to see the room was full of a mixture of Houses, many people had dropped out in fear of the class. Sarah stalked foward, and boldly took the seat directly in front of the teacher's desk, and Ron heasitently sat beside her. The bell rang, and everyone curiously watched the door, looking foward to meeting their new teacher.

The door banged open, and a man dressed in faded jeans, flip flops, and a 'The Cursed' t-shirt stode foward, grinning madly at them all. "Happy Hannaukah, all!" he shouted in an un-mistakably Aussie accent. Sarah's face lit up when he passed by, he had this happy-go lucky aura radiating from him that made everybody smile in spite of themselves. "I am Professor Gregory Salotti! I am here in the hope that you will draw some new knowlage from this class, but don't come crying to me if you don't."

Sarah snickered at this slightly, and admired the new man. He had messy light brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes, and was fairly tall. His skin was slightly tanned, and his arms well muscled. Sarah had to say she admired his taste in music too, she loved 'The Cursed!'

"Now, I'd like you all to say your names, and what flavor of jelly bean is your favorite." the teacher said like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sarah Turner!" Sarah brightly said, the teacher looking directly at her. Gregory felt slightly uncomfortable when she stared at him, it was like she was staring right through him and into his mind. "And I like the black licorice ones."

"Oh, those ones are wicked!" he blurted back right at her. "But the tutti-frutti ones are the best." Sarah made a face.

"Those ones are icky! How could you like those?" she gushed, not missing a beat.

"How could you not!" Professor Salotti gasped in shock, and the rest of the class stared as they babbled on about nothing, going into their own little world. A Ravenclaw girl cleared her throat, and the new aquaintences stopped talking about how awesome the latest 'Emerald Victory' concert was since they were both there live!

"Aren't you going to teach class?" she asked, and also said her name was Amanda.

"Oh, yes! Education, the establishment of our future, and passing on our great and rare knowlage to young minds, who will one day replace us. Ah, the might of intelligence. I was a Ravenclaw too, you know!" he said in a dramatic voice, then whipped out his wand. "Wands out! CONSTANT VIGALANCE!" he roared, then burst into laughter.

"We will be praticing Stunning spells today. Partner off, and begin!" then he proceded to number them off into ones and twos, and Sarah was left as the odd number. "You get to pratice with me!" the teacher excitadely shouted over the shouts of 'Stupefy!'

Sarah nodded nervously. She had never really attempted a stunning spell before, and doubted she could do it to a real person. Sure, she stunned that annoying bird right off the telephone line, but that was different! "Stupefy!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the professor. Red light shot from the wand, and he made a sweeping motion, yelling "Projecto!" and shooting the spell back to her. Sarah dodged it, and it hit Neville in the back of the head instead.

"Nice job! Try again, try to get me off guard." the professor told her eagerly, and the lesson continued on. Sarah had managed to stun the professor three times, though she was stunned far more from rebounded spells. She was again sorry when the class ended, but was happy when it was time for lunch.

"No homework for tonight, I entrust it to you to study hard for your N.E.W.T.s! Class dismissed!" Professor Salotti called over their heads as everybody ran to the door, causing a small crowd before filtering out.

"That was wicked!" Sarah ranted to Ron, who whole-heartedly agreed. Sure, the Australian was crazy, but he knew how to throw a cool lesson! They both briefly stopped in the Gryffindor tower to drop off their books before heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Hermione were sitting there already, waiting for them.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked eagarly, wanting to hear all about the new professor.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sarah answered. "We get to make Felix Fecies with Slughorn, and Greg's the coolest! He listens to 'The Cursed' and 'Emerald Victory!" Sarah raved, and Ron went on to tell all about the lesson and the weird converstation and how hilarious the teacher's antics were.

"He's crazy, but he's brilliant!" Ron happily told his friends.

"How often do those two traits coincide..." Sarah mused, and Harry laughed. Afterwards, they wandered around the grounds, relaxing and laying out on the soft green grass. They all watched the puffy white clouds race across the skies, and Sarah taught them all how to play B.S. She was happy to head back into the castle though, Sarah loved Hogwarts that much.

"Anybody have Divination?" she asked when they all entered the front hall.

"You actually took that?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Ron and Harry shook their heads, and after bidding goodbye and giving detailed directions, Sarah headed up to the North Tower alone. The temperature rapidly grew warmer, and became stifling as Sarah crawled through the trapdoor to the classroom, if you could call it that.

The room was lined with pillows and overstuffed armchairs, with many blankets and throws everywhere. Tiny mahogany tables adorned the room, and a fire crackeled merrily. Sarah felt as if she would faint from the heat, and immediately pulled off her robes and the heavy wool sweater. She also tore off the red and gold tie, and unbuttoned her shirt down as far as she could without being obscene. She then took the seat closest to the window, and started fumbling with the latch, trying desperately to open it up. The classroom gradually filled, and Sarah recognized Lavandar and Pavarti, and a few other people by sight. Most of the students were younger than her, in their sixth years. No one wanted to sit next to her, and she was ignored from the clique's conversations. Whatever.

She closed her eyes, and tried to block it all out. "Class!" A mystical voice called out from the armchair closest to the fire. "I am Professor Trelawny...a Seer...Today we begin with looking into the tea leaves, please refer to your books for the meaning of your signs..."

The trapdoor banged open again, interrupting her speech. A familiar blonde head climbed through, the ever-popular Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was tousled, and he was panting slightly having obviously run to class. His sleeves were rolled up, and looked revolted at the perfumed scent of the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy...How nice of you to join us...please take a seat..." Draco looked around the room for an empty chair, finding none but next to his favorite witch near the window, which was conviently open so a draft blew on to her. He groaned, and stomped over, flopping into the chair. Sarah grinned widely, baring her teeth to him. Draco crossed his arms, scowling.

"I'm not afraid of you." he snarled to her, and Sarah ceased grinning so only a small smile lit her beautiful face. Her eyes didn't show any hate, that all the other Gryffindors showed to him, which surprised Draco since she had to know what he had done. If only she knew the whole story...

"Neither am I." Sarah confidently and steadily told him, staring right into his gray eyes with her brown ones. Neither could look away, and stared right into each other's souls. Strangely, neither felt hate toward the other, though they were so different. _But are we so different afterall?_ Draco thought, and shoved that away immediately, breaking the stare. Sarah continued to follow him with her eyes, and Draco wished she'd stop.

"We're doing tea leaves today. Go get some cups and a kettle." Sarah told him, her face expressing a strange emotion. Draco walked over, shoving a Huffelpuff away from the cabinet on the way, returning after mixing the tea. Both of them stared at the disgusting substance, and Sarah pinched her nose, and threw her head back and gulped down the tea. Draco followed suit, fighting the urge to vomit since it tasted so horrid.

"All right, what d'you got?" he asked her, and traded cups, swirling it about.

Sarah stared at it, rotating it. "Well, it's sorta a bird, or is it a fish? Er, what the hell does that mean?"

"Probably that I'll be devoured by a giant marshmellow or something stupid," Malfoy muttered to his partner, and Sarah chuckled. Draco blinked, why was she happy with being with him? Gryffindors were supposed to hate him, especially Potter's friends. The rest of the period was relatively easy, and they concluded they were both going to die gruesome deaths after valiant torture for valuable information, that they would bravely not give up. It was amazing what the old bat would believe, and she even praised them and gave them the highest marks of the class. Laughing about it, the two descended the winding staircase together, forgetting for a moment that Death Eaters and whatever Sarah was weren't supposed to be nice to each other.

Draco stopped suddenly, remembering this. "Why don't you hate me?" he slowly asked her, with a hollow voice. Sarah felt a pang of sadness for the man, trying to think of how to explain this.

"Because... Because in the end, it doesn't even matter, who we are, or what we are. Eventually, we all face judgement, and then we're all equal, and it doesn't matter who done what anymore. I hate that people think that it matters for some reason, that they judge us when they don't really know us at all." Sarah slowly responded, walking to his side. "I think, or I hope, that what we've both done before in our lives doesn't matter to you."

Draco stared at her, wondering how she could be able to say that. "Please forgive me..." he said, unaware that tears were filling his eyes. Sarah looked straight at him, eyes piercing his soul.

"I know of nothing to forgive." And then she walked down the stairs, not looking back. Draco silently thanked her, because no one else had ever spoken to him like a real person before. Unknowingly, his life was saved. Then Draco turned behind a tapestry, and vanished to the dungeons.

Sarah continued down the stairs at a steady pace, shoes clunking on the stone stairs. She knew that Malfoy needed a friend, and knew suddenly that he was a good person. He was just...tainted. Like her. She slowly stopped at the next classes door, taking a deep breath to steady and calm herself, and pushed open the door.

Ancient runes was a good choice of a class, it was to the point, and Professor Vector was a good and intersting teacher. For once in her life, Sarah was attentive and didn't try to pull anything. Something told her that this teacher would slap her senseless if she put so much as a toe out of line. She was first lectured on the importance of N.E.W.T.s, and then on the rules of the class. Then, after explaining the dangers of the runes like every other magic, Professor Vector went on with the lesson. When she left the room, Sarah felt as if her head was about to explode from all the new information. She also had a lot of homework from that class, but didn't mind because Sarah felt that it was worth it.

Sarah wandered down to dinner, which was delicious pasta and treacle tart for dessert. Afterwards, Sarah had never felt so content in her life as she watched the boys argue about whether the Chudley Cannons or the Applebee Arrows were better. Later, Sarah followed Dean and Seamus whom she had just met, back up to the common room, and headed immediately up to her dorm, ignoring Hermione's nagging about starting her Runes homework. Sarah threw on a long violet nightgown that billowed down to the floor, took her hair down, and curled up in front of the window in the dormitory. She watched the sunset, knowing she wasn't alone any longer.

(Flashback)

"Please, don't go!" A young girl of all the years of thirteen cried, running down a driveway after a boy of her own age. He had tousled mouse brown hair, earrings, and grey eyes. He also wore an eyebrow ring, with ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. The boy too was crying, and hugged his best friend tightly.

"I don't want to!" he sobbed to her, and they both hugged tightly. The neighbor hood was a trailer park, with a dirt road. Sarah was wearing a white tank top with black paint splattered across it, and a long navy blue crinkle skirt.

"James! Hurry up, we need to leave to make our portkey!" The man, James' father, knew the risk of yelling such a thing in a Muggle populated place, but they needed to go! The two teens cried in each other's arms, not wanting to go. James was leaving for France with his father, who had gotten a job with the Ministry there. He knew they had to go, but he couldn't leave Sarah behind!

"We'll see each other all the time still!" Sarah told him inbetween hiccups. James nodded, but it wouldn't be the same, not living next door in the same trailer park. His father beeped the pick-up's horn, and Sarah's aunt watched them from the porch of the trailer across the street. James took a shuddering breath, and stood up straight.

"Every night, I'm gonna watch the sunset, and you are too." he said confidently. Sarah looked up at him, mascara streaming down both their faces. "So no matter where we are, or what we're doing, we both are watching the same sunset. And then we're never alone." The friends hugged one last time, and the pick-up rolled away from them. Sarah walked out into the middle of the dirt road, and James looked out the back window, and they looked back at each other and waved until they couldn't see each other anymore. Sarah was welcomed back inside by Marty, who comforted her niece. That night, Sarah watched the sunset. It was orange and white, and red, with black clouds and a blood red sun. It was the most beautiful thing that James and Sarah had ever seen. And they were together again.

(End Flashback)

The sky faded to a pitch black, with little diamond stars twinkling down at Sarah. She smiled briefly, and the rest of the girls came back up, getting ready for bed. Sarah curled up under the garnet covers, happily exausted and sleeping peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the people who reviewed! In paticular, I would like to hug iloveeRW! huggles Yay! And thank you to whoever else is reading this and didn't review. Oh, and I enabled 'Anonymous Review' so if you don't have an account, but still read my story, please be sure to write me a little something! Anyways, enjoy the chapter, this one is mostly blah-blah too (sorry, but character establishment is very important to me) As always, peace out and power to the peoples!

**Revenge Of The Misfits**

Chapter 6

The next morning, Sarah awoke to a much more peaceful start, the clock chiming through the window she had forgotten to close last night. Fresh September air blew through, ruffling the girls' hair as they snored peacefully. Sarah rolled over, and fumbled for her glasses. Finally grabbing them, she picked up her digital watch and saw that it was 6 AM. She briefly considered going back to sleep, but decided to get ready early to avoid Pavarti's morning antics.

She took a quick shower to try not to wake her room-mates, and came out looking like a drowned rat. There was no water pressure, so Sarah stole Lavander's hair gel to get her hair in gentle waves around her shoulders. Then she layered on more eyeliner and black shadow before pulling on the much despised uniform. Since today was a bit warmer than yesterday, Sarah left her large black robe in her trunk, only wearing the normal gray sweater, skirt, and white blouse. She delibrately 'forgot' her tie, and quietly left the Gryffindor tower.

Sarah slowly wove her way through the main corridors, trying to remember the directions Ron gave her yesterday on how to get to the Great Hall. There was something about a tapestry with dancing trolls, and a bust of Godric Gryffindor, but to Sarah it was all hopeless. She remembered that the lake was on the north side of the castle, and found a window to look out of, deducing that to reach the Great Hall, she would have to turn left at the next hallway. Finally, she reached the huge marble staircase, which already was crowded with students talking before heading off to class. Sarah ran down the stairs, and slipped into the Great Hall, recognizing Harry at the Gryffindor table and took a seat across from him.

"Hello." he quietly said while eating scrambled eggs, and Sarah stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork. For the first time in her life, she really didn't have anything to say. I mean, what were you supposed to say to 'The Boy Who Lived?'

So they ate together in silence, watching a large eagle owl deliver a large package of candy to a Slytherin girl. Sarah wished she would get mail, but knew that she wouldn't for a while because James lived all the way in Paris, France, which wasn't exactly an overnight flight. Oh well. Maybe Aunt Marty might send her something from back home.

Sarah picked up her Herbology book, since she had that class first, and read the first chapter on the care of Venemous Tentaculas. Finally, the bell struck eight, and Harry left for the second floor without a word of good-bye. Sarah grabbed an apple, and headed out on the grounds. It was a beautiful day outside, the sky was blue and completely cloud free. The grass was still slightly damp with dew, and Sarah squelched across it towards the greenhouses. She reached them first, and took a seat in the second row of potted plants. A few minutes later, Ron and Semus joined her, still yawning from the early hour.

"G'morning," Seamus muttered, stifling a yawn. Sarah turned her attention to the plump woman who was standing up front. She had fly-away gray hair, which was pinned up mostly under a patched hat. She wore faded green robes, and worn dragon skin gloves too.

"Hello, class." she kindly called to them, and they answered:

"Good morning Professor Sprout." in unison. The woman smiled at them.

"Well, let's dig right in, shall we? Today we will be planting potting Mandrakes, or Mandragora. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their normal states. Now, the cry of a grown Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it, so be sure to wear these earmuffs." Everybody grabbed the earmuffs, and yanked hard on the little grass stems, pulling up ugly, muddy, and extremely ugly looking babies. Sarah was revolted, and immediately stuffed it into a new pot. Ron was having a hard time with his, since it was fairly fat and wouldn't fit. The hour was pretty entertaining, but Sarah was glad when it was over. Sweaty and exausted already, Ron and Sarah stomped back up to the castle together.

"That was brutal," she moaned as they slowly climbed the staircase to the fifth floor to the History of Magic room. Upon reaching the door, Ron warned her that this class was extremely boring, and to be exta nice to Hermione so she would let them copy her notes. Sarah whole heartadly agreed with Ron that the class was boring, and fell asleep on her desk halfway through. At the end of the hour, Hermione had to poke her awake and drag her down the stairs to lunch.

"I hate Tuesdays." Sarah decided. Ron sighed.

"At least we have Dark Arts next!" He happily said, and Sarah immediately brightened on the prospect of seeing Professor Salotti again. She couldn't wait, and ate her lunch in ten minutes, rushing to the third floor leaving Ron behind in the dust.

Jumping up the stairs two at a time, Sarah ran up, only to suddenly feel the staircase begin to shift! Her foot sunk through a stair, all the way up to her knee.

"Oh crap!" the blonde witch exclaimed, and the staircase suddenly dislodged completely from linking the third and second floors, and floated up to the ninth and tenth. Sarah groaned, and tugged on her leg, but was unable to get it loose. Looking at her watch, Sarah saw that class started fifteen minutes ago, and the huge cathedral of staircases was empty of students who might help her out, or come this way. Sarah sighed, and shifted on to her bottom in to a more comfortable position. She rested her head on her arms, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

By now, Sarah had fallen asleep from sheer boredom. She was dreaming that she was dancing with Draco while Professor Sprout played the bagpipes, and a house elf floated around the ceiling clutching on to a balloon.

Meanwhile, back in the commonroom, Ron was getting worried.

"Where could she be?" he asked Harry. "She missed the entire afternoon's lessons, and missed dinner! I hope she didn't get kidnapped or something." Ron stopped pacing across the red carpet. "Oh no, she was kidnapped!"

"What!" Harry blurted out. "When did you decide that?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation from next to Harry on the couch. "She probably just got lost or something. If you want, we can go look for her now."

Hermione was outraged. "No, we can't! It's past nine o'clock! It's against the rules!" Everybody rolled their eyes at this.

Harry was the first to speak up. "Fine. Ron can go, because he knows his way around the upper floors. I bet that a staircase moved on her, and she got lost. You can take the invisibility cloak too, just in case." Ron nodded, and ran up the stairs to fetch it.

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted in her armchair, the flames making ghastly shadows on her face. Harry pulled his Transfiguration essay towards him, and began to work. Ginny smirked at Hermione. "Looks like somebody's _jealous!_"

"Am not!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. Why would she be jealous of some random Scottish girl who Ron happened to be currently obsessed with? "Oh no...I am jealous!" Hermione moaned, and held her head in her hands. Behind them, the portrait hole swung open, and the Fat Lady shouted "Who's there?" to no answer.

Several floors above, Sarah was awake again, and trying to entertain herself. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall..." She enormously yawned, and checked her watch again. Nine-fourty. If she was found by a teacher or a prefect, she was going to be in a lot of trouble. Sarah took a deep breath again and started to sing again.

"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall..."

Four floors below, Ron heard a horriable voice screeching out an extremely annoying song, and started to climb back up the stairs. He held his breath as a Ravenclaw prefect passed, listening to an iPod while patroling the corridors. The guy didn't even notice the vase mysteriously knocking over when Ron dodged around him.

Ron continued up the staircases, and finally found his friend. Sarah was flopped out sideways on the stairs, her right leg dangling down through the vanishing step. "Ninety-six bottles of beer!"

"Stop singing, you'll break a window!" Ron muttered, pulling off the invisibility cloak. Sarah screeched, and jumped slightly, tumbling off the step.

"Where'd you come from?" she gasped. "Is that an invisibility cloak? Wow..."

"I borrowed it." Ron absently told her. "Where have you been?"

Sarah blushed slightly. "Well, I fell down the stairs, and this damn step sunk through! And then the whole staircase floated up here, and I fell asleep, and here I sit." Ron blinked at the stupidity of the story. "Yup."

"Get up," he told Sarah in an annoyed voice, and grabbed her arm to help her. Then he tugged her foot from the vanishing step, and they walked up the stairs together.

"I think there's a passage down to the sixth floor behind a painting up here..." Ron told her, and Sarah followed him closely, looking around the tenth floor. It was really dusty, and the walls were mostly bare. The torches didn't give off any light, they just emitted smoke which blinded them further in the darkness.

"Urg!" Sarah disgustedly ripped through a cobweb with one hand, and pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" And the corridor was lit with a thin, silver white light emitting from her wand tip. Sarah peered around further, and bent down to tie her shoe. Hastily finished, she looked up, and met two big, yellow eyes.

"Aaaah!" She howled, and jumped backwards. A tabby cat was slinking around in the shadows, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Mrs. Norris! RUN!" he yelped, and bolted down the corridor. The cat hissed at Sarah, baring it's teeth, and she leaped up and ran after the wizard. She suddenly didn't see Ron anymore after she turned down the curving corridor, and felt something grab her ankle, pulling her down.

"Shh!" Ron said, crouching in a dusty corner. He pulled her down next to him, and draped the cloak over them both. They couldn't stand up, or their height would give them away by showing their shoes. So they both curled up under the cloak, while a new person walked down the corridor.

"Which way did they go, my sweet?" the caretaker asked the cat in a sickly voice. She was suddenly aware of how loud her breathing was, and Ron covered her mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. The cat was meowing as it padded towards them. Sarah really desired to jump out and kick the thing, but fought the urge and curled up closer to Ron. Couldn't the cat smell them?

The caretaker rounded the corner, and man was he ugly! His hair was long and greasy, but balding on the top. He was wearing old and moldy robes that once may have been forest green, and looked like he hadn't shaven or showered since the sixties. Both the teen's eyes were as big as saucers thinking of how much trouble they would be in if they were caught. Sarah didn't want to go back to the trailer park! She liked Hogwarts, and wanted to get to know all her new friends more! Ron was thinking of how his mother would kill him if he got expelled, and was reminded of the Howler she sent him in his second year.

Filch reached out with a gnarled hand, and grabbed at their corner, snatching off the cloak. "Ah HA!" he cackled, and Ron and Sarah exchanged horrified glances. They both had the look on their faces of a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Within seconds, the caretaker had grabbed them both, and dragged them down the corridor, with Mrs. Norris bringing up the rear. They went down a passage behind a statue, that came out in a musty hallway on the first floor. Filch, laughing crudely, opened a door which led to a room Sarah guessed was his office.

It was stacked with file cabinets, alphebetized by names. Some cabinets had a single name on them, an entire row was dedicated to 'Fred & George Weasley.' Ron snickered at this, and looked down it further. There was another bearing 'Weasley' on it, which housed everything else all the siblings had done to offend Filch. There were more that had the name 'James Potter' plastered on to two overstuffed drawers, and another one 'Sirius Black.' Ron smiled at this, and looked at a few other familiar names.

"Tresspassing, fleeing from a crimescene, out of bed after hours! And inappropriate touching!" Filch cackled, writing out slips of pink paper for them.

"What!" Sarah and Ron yelled at the same time. They both stared at each other, and stepped a foot back. "I got stuck in a missing step!" Sarah yelled. "It's no fair!"

"Week's detention for both of you!" Filch cackled. "And I'm calling your head of house!" The man motioned for them to follow, and led them up to the Headmaster's quarters. Sarah felt as if she might puke, she hadn't even lasted a whole day! Filch spoke the password to a gargoyle, who sprung aside to reveal a winding staircase.

They all descended it, and Sarah briefly considered turning around and running, but that would only worsen the matters. Finally, they reached a large door, which Filch knocked on and waited. It swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall in her bathrobe.

"This had better be good, for getting me up at this hour!" She snarled at the caretaker angrily.

"Headmistriss, these delinquiets have been caught on the tenth floor after hours, under an invisibility cloak! I don't know why they were up there, but I think I can guess!" The two students looked revolted, and squirmed in their armchairs.

"You may leave now, Mr. Filch." McGonagall told him. He looked disappointed, but obeyed and walked out, Mrs. Norris following behind. "Now, I doubt his odd suspicions are true, but-"

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Sarah burst out. "I was stuck in a missing step, and Ron found me, and we were heading back to the common room! Honestly!" Ron nodded in agreement quickly, and McGonagall sighed.

"I understand that, but I must enforce the rules. You will recieve one detention each, and to make sure nobody else attempts this sort of thing, I am taking one hundred points away from Gryffindor."

Sarah's mouth fell open. "What!" Ron exclaimed hollowly.

"Each." McGonagall stated firmly, and pointed her wand at the door which swung open. Sarah opened her mouth in protest, but knew the headmistress would only punish them further if they stayed. Ron gloomily stalked out the door, and Sarah followed behind.

"Everybody's gonna hate us now..." he moaned. "We're out of the running for the House championship before it even started."

Sarah sadly sighed. "I'm really sorry. This is all my fault."

Ron gave her a weak smile. "No it's not. I told you to run, we should have been wearing the cloak to start with anyways. It's nobody's fault really."

"I doubt that's what the rest of the house will think." Sarah muttered, and Ron knew she was right. They climbed through the portrait hole to find a blessedly empty common room. They both said good night, and walked up the stairs and fell in to bed, not looking foward at all to tomorrow.

**Ending Notes:** Aaaww...now everybody'll hate them! Ouchie, two hundred points away from Gryffindor...oh well. I think this chapter's sorta fun, but I dunno. I'm just having them go through their first week of school, then I'll start up a few other things. Yep-de-doodle! Another chapter should be up tomorrow, or the day after that. Again, I remind you all, **PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you enormously to IloveRW! You rock, thanks for all the support. I'd love to thank Hilary too for all her support, though I'm not entirely sure she's reading off this site...but whatevers! I'm jamming to U2 right now, they ROCK! You gotta listen to them. Current soundtrack is 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' go. Hear. Now. But first! REVIEW! HAHA! Anyways, for now, just sit back and watch the soap opera unfold! stuffs popcorn into mouth EEENFOY! gulps slurpee It's just like the fucking movies!

Oh yeah, and the 'Teen' rating I put on this? It's only for violence near the end, moderate swearing from my characters (only things like "Crap! I fell!") But mostly the rating's for me...and my rambles as you can see above I often cuss...I can't help it! shrugs Just clearing that up, somebody asked. ON WITH THE STORY! eats more popcorn

**Revenge Of The Misfits**

Chapter 7

Sunlight, cursed sunlight, beat in through the windows harsly on the sleeping girl. She squinted up with sleep-filled eyes, looking around her. Everybody else had left, it was seven thirty-four. Groaning in memory, Sarah remembered she and Ron had lost Gryffindor two hundred points just because they were caught out after hours, when there was really a reasonable explanation! She now hated Filch and Mrs. Norris with a burning passion, and wanted nothing more than to deliver both a good, hard kick. Of course, that would only land her in more trouble and more detentions, so she slammed her trunk open and gathered her belongings for the day.

Sarah turned away from the wooden trunk, and snatched up her glasses and shoes, hastily pulling on her uniform. She only had twenty minutes to eat breakfast, but thought she could make it and jogged down the spiraling staircase down to the common room. A girl carrying an armload of books turned sideways as Sarah passed her, and knocked into her, delivering a sharp bruise to Sarah's elbow.

"Hey!" Sarah cried in annoyance, turning around to glare at the culprit. It was a sixteen year old witch, with an expression of disgust on her face.

"Nice going, Turner." she snarled before heading down the stairs. Puzzled, but with a sinking feeling in her stomach, Sarah slowly stomped down after her. As she walked through the lavishly decorated common room, many people glared, or stuck out legs to trip her. Sarah stumbled over one, and heard a chuckle from behind. Then the chuckle turned to laughter, and the entire common room was roaring with it, horriable, mocking, laughter. Sarah ran out of the portrait hole, and turned down the passageway to her first class, having lost her appetite.

"How could they know already?" Sarah asked herself, before remembering the giant hourglasses in the front hall. She groaned, and sunk down behind a statue of a rearing horse. She didn't want to go anywhere today. So she sat there, feeling sorry for herself. Eventually, she knew she would have to get up, and dragged herself back to her feet again. It was five minutes until class, and Sarah hurried off to the dungeons for Potions. On the way, more people from other Houses also gave her dirty looks, and made a few snide remarks. Sarah just ignored them, and walked a bit faster.

By the time she reached the last dungeon corridor, she was all out running away from the cursed people. Why did everybody else hate her now? She understood the Gryffindor's anger, but why the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuffs too? Sarah shook her head in confusion, and ducked in the room. A Slytherin boy, recognized as Theodore Nott, called out "Nice one, Turner! Now we might win the cup!"

Sarah sat in her seat, and pulled out her textbook, and flipped it to the page with the Felix Fecies potion printed on it. A few seconds later, she felt something collide with her head. A paper ball. Sarah grabbed it, and whirled around in fury, having had enough. Only another one greeted her. Her face was widened in shock, why! A Ravenclaw group was chucking them at her, laughing all the while. Sarah turned back around, and sunk as low as she could in her seat, wishing she could just curl up under a rock and die.

The rest of the class wasn't much better, her and Ron barely made any progress on the potion, due to the distractions a.k.a. insults coming their way. Later, at lunch, Harry explained that the reason that all the other houses were mad was because Gryffindor was the only House who stood a chance against beating Slytherin at the House Cup. He assured her and Ron that everybody would get over it. Eventually. Hermione wasn't much better, Sarah hadn't seen any of her that day. Harry had been okay with them after Ron explained what happened, and agreed that McGonagall was being unfair. Sarah could only hope Hermione would respond the same way.

"I'll talk to her." Harry assured her, before leaving for the library where their friend would most likely be found. Sarah and Ron didn't stay for very long alone at the Great Hall for dinner, for fear of assualt. Sarah wrapped a couple rolls in her napkin before following Ron outside, where they might find some solace. The air was cool, and the sky was completely clear and void of all clouds. The sun was glowing orange over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, casting long, unearthreal shadows across the grass. The pair walked over to the lake, and sat down together on the rocky beach.

"That was brutal." Ron remarked sourly, obviously commenting on their day. Sarah nodded in agreement, and stared across the lake dully. It was perfectly still, casting a perfect refletion of the sunset, and of the two friends sitting on the water's edge. Sarah had her legs crossed atop a large stone, and was leaning backward on one arm. Ron was seated next to her, lying on his back, looking up in a meditave state. Sarah wished she could say something, but silence hung heavy in the air.

"Wanna roll?" she growled softly, shoving the napkin towards him. Ron shook his head no thanks, and Sarah wrapped them back up for later. They must have stayed like that for a whole hour, but the silence strangely wasn't uncomfortable. There simply wasn't anything to be said. Ron sighed, and Sarah laid down on her back next to him, watching the sky turn from blue to gray. A cloud of fog was slowly creeping over the lake, but hadn't reached them yet. They still laid there together, dreading going back inside.

Crunching footsteps sounded behind them, and Ron bent his head backwards over the rock, looking at the intruder upside-down. It was Hermione Granger.

She had her arms crossed over her small chest, and a hint of a frown creased her forehead. Her brown hair was neatly pinned back into a ponytail, in contrast to Sarah's wild look. Her blue eyes were the color of the fog apporaching them, and Ron couldn't help but think of how much more beautiful Sarah's brown orbs were.

"Hello." he softly told his friend, sitting up and looking down at the other witch laying down next to him. Sarah's black lined eyes were closed, and her breathing was deep and steady. She had fallen asleep! Ron gently moved away from her, careful not to wake her up. "What is it?"

Hermione openly scowled. "How did you manage to lose two **hundred** points in one night?" she softly said, eyes smoldering with rage. Her voice was deadly calm, and Ron wished he had wings, and could fly away as fast and far as he could.

"Uh..." Ron stuttered, mentally smacking himself. Why? Why must he be so...whatever.

"Well!" She half shouted, and Sarah opened one eye to stare up at her. She assumed it was best that Hermione thought she asleep for the moment, and Sarah had no desire to be hexed out of oblivion, or be forced to fight back. Ron was dumbfounded, and just stared wide eyed up at Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH HER!" Hermione screamed, and Sarah sat bolt upright, and both friends exchanged confused glances. "I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER! BUT THAT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!" Now Sarah's mouth was hanging open too, since what? Ron looked the same way.

"Wait, what?" Ron managed to stammer out. "Since when were we dating?"

Tears glistened in Hermione's eyes. Sarah shook her head. "Honestly, it's just a big misunderstanding! Harry probably got the story mixed up, that's all." Sarah told her, and reached out to give Hermione a comforting hug. But Hermione drew away, looking disgusted. Ron was standing up now too, looking concerned. Since when did Hermione like him? They did nothing but fight and argue!

Hermione stepped foward, and slapped Ron across the face, leaving a big red handprint. Sarah drew her wand and pointed it at Hermione's neck, not saying a word. She could tell that Hermione would have attacked her too, and wanted to leave the grounds with all her body parts intact. Actually, it would be more likely that Sarah would win, Hermione realized. Sarah stood about a foot taller than her, and definately looked more threatening.

"Listen, Hermione. You'd better apologize for that right now, and for all that gibberish, or you'll be sorry. I grew up in a trailer park, and I'm not afraid to fight you, 'cause I know I'll kick your scrawny little spoiled ass. And I mean literally, kick your ass." Hermione blinked, and sniffed.

"I thought you were my friend." she told Ron, who stared at the ground. Then Hermione turned on her heel, and ran back to the castle. Finally, Sarah lowered her wand and sighed. Apparently, Hermione had believed Filch's side of the story, which was the freakishly wrong one. Ron crossed his arms, and rubbed the red slap mark on his cheek.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Sarah commented, and stuffed her wand inside her jacket. Ron shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. She'll probably cool off in a couple of days..." But Sarah already could tell that Hermione might forgive Ron, but would never forgive Sarah for something that she hadn't even done. If she were in Hermione's position, she probably wouldn't either. Oh well, they never got along well in the first place. So Sarah and Ron both silently trailed back into the castle, and immediately headed up into their dormitories.

Upstairs, Sarah entered the room as quietly as possiable. She slipped into gym shorts and her favorite 'Emerald Victory' t-shirt she had bought at the concert last summer. She quickly stuffed her robes and uniform into her trunk, and tried to shut it as softly as possiable. But when she looked up, she saw Lavander and Pavarti both staring at her. Sarah ignored it, and crawled into her bed, closing the curtains around her. Before she finished drawing them shut though, Sarah caught sight of another bed with the curtains drawn shut, hearing faint crying sounds coming from it. Sarah turned away, and drew the covers over herself. Now, she really wished that James was here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 8

The next day went by much like the last, with everybody ignoring her again. Come to think of it, the rest of the week went by just like that. Soon, it was September 24, a Sunday. Finally, a day off. Sarah had given in, and went to the library to try to work on her growing mountain of homework. There was never really any Dark Arts homework, because Professor Salotti had announced that the reason he never gave homework was because he didn't want to waste his time grading it. Slughorn was satisfied as long as everybody's potion was looking relatively normal, and divination was more fun to do because you could just write down that you were going to die in the next week and the old bat would lap it right up. Charms and Transfiguartion on the other hand, were the most difficult. Everything McGonagall assigned was ridiculously complex, and Flitwick wanted them to master a completely new spell overnight. They also frequently lectured on the importance of their N.E.W.T.s, and about the importance of working hard to get ahead in the wizarding world.

So Sarah spent her time in the library, slowly working her way through a foot long essay on Giant Wars for Professor Binns. Occasionally somebody would stop by to give her a dirty loook, but she went mostly undisturbed. Most of the point-loss hatred had blew over by now. Sarah wondered if Hermione really thought she actually liked Ron. They only had known each other for less than a week back then! It had been nearly a month now, but still! Somebody tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and Sarah looked up. It was Madam Pince, the librarian.

"The library closes in ten minutes dear. I suggest you head down to dinner, I'll hold your books until tomorrow." Sarah sleepily nodded her thanks, and left the room for the Gryffindor tower. Most of the tension from her own house had breezed over, and her and Ron were accepted once again by most. Hermione had mostly forgiven Ron, but hadn't spoken to Sarah ever since that night by the lake. Sarah wasn't complaining, Hermione's constant know-it-all attitude was really getting on her nerves. Harry was trying not to pick sides, but was definately tiring of Hermione's antics. Sarah jogged up the spirling staircase, and up into the dorm. She dropped off her textbooks, and decided to change out of her uniform. Sarah put on black faded jeans, and a tight green t-shirt. She then pulled on black wristbands and put a small silver loop through her eyebrow where it had been pierced last year. Sarah pulled on fresh socks and sneakers, and decided to clean up the mess she had made around the bed. Basically, she levitated all the junk in to her trunk, and locked it before running down to dinner.

Entering the Great Hall, Sarah ran along the tables to take a spot next to Neville and across from Ron. The room was mostly dark, lit only by candles. The plates were still empty, and Sarah wished they would fill because she was starving.

"Urg...can't they hurry up? I want to eat!" Ron moaned, and Neville's stomach growled loudly. Sarah twirled her fork between her fingers, and stared up at the High table, filled with teachers. Suddenly, the Headmistress stood up, and tapped on her wine glass with her knife to silence the mass of students. Everybody eagerly looked up at her, waiting for the announcement.

"This year, Hogwarts will once again be participating in the event of a lifetime, the Triwizard Tournament!" she called to the students. Sarah's eyes widened in shock, they were still holding it, after what happened three years ago? Of course, since the event was ressurected, it must take place every three years, just like before. "Most of you know what this involves, but I shall explain it briefly once again."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first started a long while ago as a competition between the wizarding schools. A champion is selected for each of the three participating schools, and all three participate in three magical tasks. Schools take turns to host the tournament, and people said it was a wonderful way of getting to meet foreign wizards and witches until the death toll grew so great the tournament was stopped." A few people gulped at the words 'death toll' but Sarah was more thrilled than ever.

"Three years ago, we had events that nobody likes to speak of which resulted in a student's death. But this year, we will be participating once again against new schools, to brooden our international ties. We will be competing with Grier Academy for Boys from France, and Hockadey Magical School in Austrailia. We will be traveling to the Australian Outback to Hockadey for the tournament." Neville gasped in wonder, and everybody looked more excited than ever.

"The Goblet of Fire will decide which student shall be the champion, the winner shall recieve the Triwizard Cup for the glory of their shcool, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Though I know everybody wants to come participate, the rules of previous years shall be in effect. No student under the age of seventeen shall participate, and since we have limited transportation, only the seventh year of students may come along."

Cries of outrage sounded through the hall, all the students wanted to come watch, but only the seventh years could come! "All who come are expected to enter their names in the Goblet, but we will not punish you if you decide not to enter. It is a safety measure for your own sakes, do not protest against it. We will be leaving for Australia on October First, by means of Portkeys. I know you will show greatest courtesy to our hosts, and support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. Now, dinner and then bed, for we have an exciting year ahead of us."

At this the plates filled with food, and the Great Hall erupted into talk. Sarah stuffed her mouth with a drumstick before looking up at her companions.

"I'm entering! A thousand galleons!" Ron exclaimed. Sarah frowned slightly, and Neville looked nervous.

"I think I'll come along, but I don't think I'll enter. I doubt Gran would be very happy if I didn't go." Neville said, munching on a squash.

"I'm definately coming!" Sarah gleefully expressed. "I doubt I'll get picked, but I'll enter anyways."

Harry looked over. "There's no way I'm entering." Sarah flinched, realizing what pain this had to bring back to Harry. "But I'll definately come and watch and cheer you both on!" he smiled at Sarah and Ron. They all exchanged grins, and continued to debate which tasks would be given out, and who would be picked for champion.

"Probably somebody from Ravenclaw," Ron told them. "I bet the tasks'll be the same idea, some creature, a place, and then something new for the third task." Everybody nodded in agreement, eating their desserts. Sarah was stuffed, and couldn't eat another bite. She could hardly wait for October first, it would be her first time out of the country! Soon, everybody else finished, and the group of friends trailed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where they all sat and played cards together for a hour before heading off to bed.

Though Hermione had developed a strong hatred for Sarah, Lavander and Pavarti were glad that she was there. Sarah knew lots of hair and make-up charms, so the girls were happy. Together, they all changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Good night!" Lavander called to them, and everybody else muttered some form of the same reply. Quietly from her bed, Sarah watched the final minutes of the sunset through a crack in the curtains before falling asleep peacefully, dreaming of winning the Triwizard Tournament! Everybody was cheering for her, and they all were so happy. Her Aunt Marty ran out from the crowd, her wild, long gray hair flying out behind her. Marty's light green eyes glowed with love and pride, and Sarah was threw up on James and Ron's shoulders before being paraded from the pitch.

"Beep beep beep beep..." Pavarti's alarm clock woke everybody up, and Sarah moaned, hoisting herself out of the bed. She stomped through her morning routine, grabbed her books, and strode confidently through the halls to breakfast. Sarah now felt brave enough to take a few short cuts without getting lost, and without having someone else lead her around the school. Sarah quickly reached the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat down at the Gryffindor table alone for now. The beams of golden sunlight shone through the bewitched ceiling, owls drifting down towards their owners. Sarah watched them, wishing she had mail (but she never did) or had the money to order a newspaper subscription. When she was homeschooled, her aunt got the _Daily Prophet_, but that was a bit harder now. Suddenly, a owl was flying towards her! Her, Sarah Turner!

It was a normal tawny owl, flapping quietly towards her. It landed gracefully on the table in front of her, sticking its foot out. Attached was a scroll of parchament, and a long, thin box wrapped in newspaper. It was to her, the envelope was bearing her name. Sarah grabbed it intently, and gasped in recognition of the handwriting. It was painfully neat printing, that could have been typed on a computer, and the i's were dotted with circles instead of dots. It was James! Sarah ripped the envelope open, and let the owl drink from her porriage, having travelled all the way from France. Overflowing with excitement, Sarah carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

_To Sarah:_

_Greetings, fellow Earthling and wizard witch...person. Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you in a few months, it's been hell trying to find somebody to lend you an owl. Finally I got Mike to lend Jenny to me. Watch out, she bites. _

Sarah instinctively pulled her hand away from the owl, which gave her a wide eyed, innocent look that Sarah rolled her eyes at.

_Anyways, I bet you heard about the Tournament, I can't wait for it! We're coming too, I do go to Grier Academy if you haven't forgotten, which I know you have. Are you going to enter? I'm not! It's too dangerous, with all the tasks, plus I haven't read any of my textbooks yet so I doubt I'd stand a chance even if I do get picked. You probably will enter, I'll be cheering you on (after our champion, of course) Just be careful, okay? How's Hogwarts? Did you meet any new friends? I guess I'll find out soon, we'll be seeing each other in less than a week. So why am I writing this then? Urg, I confuse myself sometimes. You don't have to write back, by the time it gets here we'll be in Australia._

_Sorry this is so short, I was never very good at writing letters._

_Sincerely with love, James_

_P.S. Sorry I missed your birthday, I remember now it was back in May. But anyways, happy belated birthday, hope you like your present. See you soon!_

Sarah grinned at the sound of the letter. She could tell it probably took James a whole hour to write out that short little paragraph, and he still thought it sucked. Oh well, that's James for you. She remembered the post script, and tore the newspaper wrapping off the box. It was still long and narrow, and was a deep navy blue. Sarah flipped the little clasp off, and took off the lid. Underneath was a gorgeous necklace, it had a thin silver chain, with a small sapphire heart on it. There was a narrow silver cut out wrapping around the top and side of the heart, like a snake, and had little diamonds sparkling in it. Sarah gasped at the necklace, it was truly breathtaking. How did James afford something like this? Why would he spend his money on her? All these questions she wanted to ask him, but fought the temptation of writing back, they would be meeting face to face on October first. Oh, it was beautiful!

Somebody came up behind her. "Oh, it's beautiful!" a passing girl remarked. Another followed her, staring starry-eyed at it. "Wow..." There was a small crowd of girls forming around Sarah and her new present, everybody gasping in the glory of the necklace.

"What is this? Let me through!" Pansy Pakistroin pushed her way through the crowd, eyes stopping at Sarah and the necklace she was dangling from her forefinger and thumb for everybody to look at. "Oh, wow! Who gave that to you, and why?" Sarah scowled, and held the necklace to her chest in protection.

"None of your bee's wax." she snapped, and Pansy's face turned ugly, if that was even possiable. The crowd disappated as a teacher came that way.

"Hey, break it up, break it up. If somebody's bleeding, then get up and get out of the food area for obvious sanitary reasons." Professor Gregory Salotti poked everybody in reach in the stomach, slapping one girl on the head with a stack of papers. "Move along, before I start giving out detentions."

Pansy glared at the teacher, then turned on her heel and marched back to the Slytherin table. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "You saved me!" she told the teacher in thanks.

"No problem. I'd suggest you keep that little beauty safe, if you know what I mean." Salotti told her, eyes following Pansy as she sat down next to Draco. Draco looked disgusted, and tried to move away as quickly as possiable. Sarah snickered slightly at this, and the teacher smiled at her before heading up to the High Table for breakfast. Sarah carefully undid the tiny clasp, and hooked the necklace around her neck. It was honestly the prettiest thing she ever owned in her lifetime. Also the most expensive, so she didn't plan on taking it off or letting it out of her sight any time soon.

More people came to admire the pendant, and finally it was time for classes. Sarah and Ron's potion was nearly complete, it now had to simmer for a whole week. Then they would give it to be graded, and if it passed, they would be allowed to keep a tiny bottle of the Felix Fecies each. Both friends were trying to make the potion perfect, wanting to keep their concotion. Dark Arts consisted of a lecture on the breeding of Kappas, which was extremely disgusting. It seemed like Salotti was enjoying watching the looks of disgust as he showed them a slideshow, but squealed along with them anyways. The rest of the day was boring and normal, divination was a standard hour of staring at a crystal ball, Runes working through a vocabulary list.

Sarah spent her free time wandering the corridors with a sketchy map Ron drew up for her with the help of Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Seamus, adding on bits and pieces of intersting information. She felt a bit sad that she would be leaving the castle soon, but promised herself that she would one day return. It was more of a definate feeling, but same difference. The rest was spent doing homework in the common room with Ron to coach her through Transfiguration, Sarah's worst subject. The deal was if she helped him in Charms, he'd help her out too. They weren't anywhere near finished, but were trying to figure out something better to do.

"Wanna play Quidditch?" Ron suggested, and Sarah shrugged.

"I don't have a broom." She gloomily muttered, and Ron looked thoughtful.

"Ginny can lend you her's, she's busy with Harry right now." By busy, he meant they were doing who knows what together in a abandoned part of the castle. So they both grabbed their brooms, and asked whoever they met on the way if they wanted to join it. Eventually, they all rounded up about 12 people in all, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch. All in all, there was Sarah, Ron, Lavander, Pavarti, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and a few new people: a sixth year Michael, Caitlyn, her friend Terra, and the Creevy brothers Colin and Dennis.

"All right, we have to pick team captains now." Seamus announced. "I say Ron should be one since he's actually on the Quidditch team." Everybody else nodded in agreement, and Ron's ears turned a little pink. "Who else should be?"

"I say Neville!" Sarah called out, leaning on her broom. Neville uttered a little scream, and everybody voiced their agreement. Neville was sort of in shock, so Sarah nudged him foward. "Now we pick our teams."

Ron went first. "I want Seamus." And Seamus went to his side of the field.

Neville took a deep breath, he was never picked, let alone captian for anything! "Okay...Dean..."

Ron went again. "Lavander."

"Sarah." Neville shakily said, and Sarah walked over to his side. They continuted to divide up, Pavarti, Michael, and Dennis were on Neville's team, Caitlyn, Terra, and Colin were on Ron's side. Everybody went into their huddles to decide their postitions.

Neville took another deep breath. "Dean can be beater, Pavarti should be Seeker. Dennis can be Keeper, and Sarah, Michael and I will be Chasers." Everybody yelled "Break!" and flew to their postitions. Across the field, Colin was Seeker, Ron Keeper, Lavander, Caitlyn, and Terra were all Chasers, and Seamus beater. The balls were all released, and everybody started to play. The Seekers circled around high, searching for the Snitch. The beaters just whacked the bludger back and forth, not wanting to seriously injure somebody like in a real game. The Chasers were all fairly good, but Neville's team was winning at the moment because Michael and Sarah were both fairly good. Ron got distracted by the bludgers Dean kept hitting at him, so they made a lot of easy goals. All in all, it was just a friendly game, nobody was even counting, and everyone lost track of who was winning soon. Finally the sun was sinking below the horizon, and the group gathered up the balls and went inside.

Exausted, Sarah, Pavarti, and Lavander fell into bed with great sighs together. Hermione tried not to pay attention to them gabbering on about all their awesome moves, but felt a bit left out anyways.

"Why wasn't I invited, anyways?" Hermione burst out, unable to contain it any longer.

"Well, I did invite you." Sarah reminded her. "You said you wouldn't do anything with me if a gun was pointed to your head."

"What's a gun?" Pavarti asked curiously.

"It's a Muggle metal thing that they use to kill each other." Lavander answered, and formed one with her fingers. Eventually, all the talk died down to soft snores and the steady, slow breathing of sleep. Sarah could hardly wait for the first, but at the same time would miss Hogwarts. So she peacefully drifted off to sleep, and dreams of the days to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey people...just letting you know, even though it seems like long time in the story, this chapter is only September 25th. Haha! I counted myself, and I'm pretty sure I'm right. I skipped about two weeks, because I just thought it'd be pretty pointless to keep on with the school routine, it would get boring for you guys and for me to write it. Oh, and be sure to go to the results, there's a picture of Sarah's belated birthday present (the necklace) in there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I love this series! We all do! huggles reader Thanks for reading, be sure to rate and message.

**Revenge Of The Misfits**

Chapter 9

"Pass the milk." Ron grunted, and Sarah picked it up herself, tilting it and pouring the white liquid over both their cereals. School was miserable still, and Sarah found herself desperate for a change of routine. It was Monday, everybody hated Mondays. It was late in the morning, most of the people in the Great Hall were done with breakfast and heading off to class, while Sarah and Ron had both just woken up and completing last minute assingments.

"What's a hellebore?" Ron asked, and Sarah shrugged, shoveling more Cherrios into her mouth. She scanned the paper, having stolen it from a Ravenclaw girl that morning. ("It was literally hanging from her bag!") The headlines were all the same these days, Death Eater attacks, ways to protect yourself from Inferni and other things, leaflets had been sent to everybody two summers ago on basic safety procedures. Aunt Marty said that it was all rubbish, and that if a Death Eater wanted to impersonate her (unlikely) then he'd probably think to ask her what the French word for "boogie" is. James, on the other hand, had gone pratically beserk, setting insane wards and alarm spells all around his trailer, if anybody so much as opened their mailbox they'd be a hexed pulp within five seconds. Sarah had found this out the hard way when she walked in unannounced to borrow a book.

Otherwise, people went about their daily lives, at least those of Thames Crossings did (the trailer park where Sarah lives, located within a ten minute walk from the Thames River)

"Huh?" Sarah asked, realizing that Ron had been talking to her.

"I said, d'you think we should head to class now?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah." Sarah answered, pushing her seat back and standing up. She streached her long legs, before hearing the bell ring out across the grounds.

"Shit." they both said at the same time, then started laughing, taking their sweet time walking down to the dungeons. By the time they pushed open the heavy gray doors, class had been started for twenty minutes.

"Your late." Slughorn announced. "For the tenth time. I'm sorry, detention tonight for both of you. My office, eight o'clock." And returned to teaching class, Sarah and Ron took their seats behind their cauldron of Felix Fecies.

"Be sure not to add the arcanium before the heath root, or you'll get an undesirable reaction, to say the least..." he said, making a explosion motion, and imitating the sound before opening the indgredients cupboard with his wand and setting them to work. Ron got up to gather the potion indgredients, while Sarah got out their tools and reviewed the steps they'd need to do. The quickly set to work, because the directions called for all the indgredients to be added within fifteen minutes. Soon, finished, the collasped in their chairs to let the potion simmer for half an hour before adding a few more touches. At the rate the friends were working, they should be finished by the end of next class.

"So, what are you going to use your half of the potion for?" Ron asked, propping his elbow on the table.

Sarah shrugged again. "Dunno. I'll just take it on some boring old day, then see what'll happen."

Ron nodded. "I think I'd want to take it the day of some really great Quidditch game, or the day of the World Cup, and bet a load of money!"

"Isn't there some law against that?" Sarah disdainfully remarked, and Ron crossed his arms.

"Like you worry about laws when you decide to party or gamble." He snorted, remiscising of all Sarah's tales on her's and James' adventures. Class was soon over, and the rest of the day quickly blew on like the roaring wind outside, rattling the windows of Gryffindor common room. Sarah was wondering what Slughorn would make her do for detention, hopefully not anything too horriable. She had become one of his favorite students, beside the fact she was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin.

"Sarah," Seamus called from across the room. "Coming to dinner?" Sarah quickly hopped up and followed him out the portrait hole and to the Great Hall. It was spectacular as usual, the sky dark from the steadily shorter hours of daylight. Torches cast beams of orange light across the large room, painting everybody's skin orange. Sarah scanned the hall, waving to people she recognized. Once all the teachers were seated, the gold platters filled with potatoes and meat, with many side dishes from trecale tart to a foreign pudding. Everybody dug in right away, stuffing their faces with the food. Sarah finished quickly, and immediately went back for seconds. Soon, the sound of scraping chairs filled the hall as everybody headed back to their common rooms.

Sarah walked back alone, tucking her hands in her pockets, whistling softly as she went. She climbed up the staircase, hopping over the vanishing steps with care, not wanting to make another mistake that would get her stuck for however many hours. Approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Sarah said the password (_Capuntus animas_) then walked over to the table which had all her homework stacked on to it.

It was a lot. Twelve inches potions essay, herbology test to study for, Conjuring spells to pratice, Care of Magical Creatures drawing to finish, Dark Arts chapter to read, divination dream diary to complete, and who knows what else was piled up there. Sarah grabbed some parchment and her Potions textbook, dipped her quill in ink, then began to write. About three hours later, she was finished with the essay, struggled through conjuring up a needle, and had read the chapter for Dark Arts, Sarah was reviewing for herbology when Ron and Harry sat down in front of her.

"Take a break. You'll collapse." Ron seriously told her, and pried the book from Sarah's fingers. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock to see that time had really passed by unnoticed.

"Urg...homework should die..." Sarah moaned, resting her head on the table. "And I still have that stupid dream diary to do."

"Well, we can help with that!" Harry said, grinning, and picking up a piece of paper and a quill. "Let's see...September 6th, I drowned in the lake."

"That's not creative at all!" Ron objected, snatching the paper away.

"Hey!" Harry protested, and Ron picked up the quill.

"September 7th, I got drunk and kissed Snape." he scribbled down.

"I did WHAT?! Who's Snape anyways?" Sarah yelped, Harry and Ron exchanged mischievous glances.

"Next day, I was ate by a giant marshmellow after drinking tea with my great-great-great-great-great-great grandma." Harry wrote next. "Creative enough for you?"

"But how would I know it's my great-great-great-whatever grandmother? She'd be ancient!" Sarah exclaimed, and Ron shrugged.

"Just go with it." he remarked before turning back to the homework. "You make one up, be able to say you did something."

Sarah sighed. "Okay, um..." Her eyes wandered around the room looking for an idea, but they landed on the many-handed magical clock hanging on the wall. It read eight fifteen. "Oh, crap! Ron, we gotta go!"

"Huh?" he asked, raising his red haired head from the table. "Oh, no." he groaned, voicing a quick apology to Harry, and grabbed Sarah's wrist and rushed out the common room through an incredible maze of secret staicases and passages behind portraits and tapestries. At first Sarah tried to follow and estimate where they were, but the combination was mind-boggling, so she gave up and let Ron half-drag her most of the way. Finally, they burst out from a apparent wall in the dungeons.

"We made it!" he wheezed, both teenagers were winded from running the whole way at top speed. Their breath formed small, crystal clouds in front of their faces from the icy temperature of the depths of the dungeons. Sarah shivered, and drew her robes around her slender frame to warm up.

"This way," Ron announced through chattering teeth, already several feet down the stone corridor. He motioned for Sarah to follow, and she jogged to catch up. The friend's footsteps echoed loudly, as the corridor grew progressively darker. Soon, they both had to feel along the walls to know where they were going.

"Oh, this is insane!" Sarah snapped, and felt around in her robes for her wand. "_Lumos!"_ And a small, blue-white light ignited at the tip, casting thin shadows down the hallway. Ron copied her, and they began to walk again, feeling rather stupid for not thinking of that sooner. About five minutes later, they reached Professor Slughorn's office, and knocked on the door.

"Late, yet again." the man's voice called, slightly muffled, through the cedar door. "Come in."

Sarah and Ron exchanged glances, and Ron poked his friend in the back, motioning for her to go first. Sarah shot him an incredulous look, pointing for him to go first. They had a silent mouthing and hand motion fight for two minutes, before Ron gave in and went first. "Good evening, Professor." Sarah politely greeted, standing about a foot away from the doorway.

"Good evening yourself." The professor replied, chuckling, marking an "Exceeds Exceptions" grade on the top of an essay. He placed his eagle feather quill carefully into the cup of ink, then looked up at the students.

"Your task will be to test the Euphoria Elixer that my sixth year students finished earlier today. Don't go testing one that looks certain to cause death or some other nasty side effect, you should know the requirements for a good euphoria elixer by now. Record the grades in here," he held out a grade book, which Ron took. "The cupboard is unlocked, where the bottles are. Get started, so you can leave early."

Slughorn shooed them from his office into the classroom, and shut the door with a loud bang, making Sarah jump a bit.

"Hey, at least it isn't the Polyjuice potion or something." Ron comforted her. Together, they got all the bottles out from the cupboard, and placed them on the table. Sarah picked up the first one, which looked safe to try. It was sunshine yellow, and made her smile a bit from looking at it.

"Evan Lockwood, Ravenclaw." she read to Ron, who looked for the name in the grade book.

"Found it!" he announced. Ron picked another good looking one out, and they both eyed the potions, wondering if within ten minutes they would be bouncing with joy, or laying on the floor having seizures. "Well, cheers!"

"Cheers!" Sarah answered, clinked the bottles together, and drained her's like most would drink a beer. She smaked her lips, the potion tasted a bit like rice to her. A few seconds later, she felt a bit happier, and felt the worries of the Triwizard Tournament, her growing mountain of homework, and the war begin to evaporate. "This is a good one, give it an Outstanding."

Ron drew a face at the taste of his, but did feel a bit happier. "I feel happier, but it tastes like liver. Give it an "A."" After marking down the grades, the friends picked another potion, and tasted it. Sarah's tasted a bit sour, and she didn't feel any happier. The color was a filmy yellow, so she gave it Acceptable, and moved on. About an hour later, twelve bottles were lined up and empty, which were the good ones. Ron was feeling extremely happy, and Sarah who had drunk most of the potions, was currently singing the Canadian national anthem while skipping around the room.

"Oh, Caaaanaadaaa!!!" she sung happily, while Ron grinned broadly at her antics, before joining in. Professor Slughorn opened up his office door, looking slightly annoyed.

"I think that's enough happy potion for you both. Now, quiet!" he told them gently, and Ron sat back down, still grinning madly. Sarah simply launched into the second verse, even though she only knew half the words.

"With glloooowing hearts we see theee rise!!! Something...something something...OOOOH CANADA!" she sung cheerfully, Ron humming lightly along. Professor Slughorn checked the clock, and it read nine fifty.

"You've done enough, go back to your common rooms. I'll see you in class." he happily sent them off, Ron yawning since the effects of his four tiny sips of potion wearing off, while Sarah had chugged down eight whole bottles.

"Try to keep her undercontrol, will you?" Slughorn asked him, before shutting the door. He rolled his eyes, then gazed down the corridor at Sarah who was busy making bubbles with her wand while running in a circle.

"Come on Ron, it's fun!"

Ron considered what to do for a minute, then he pulled out his wand and exclaimed "_Silencio!_" And Sarah hopelessly mouthed the words to "Oh, Canada!" again. He was also forced to hold her hand like a little kid, to keep her from running off to smell a weird sleeping portrait again. The red haired wizard lit his wand, and held it above his head to see down the dark corridor.

"Turn that light off!" an old monk muttered, to the agreement of all the other paintings. "We're trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered, and continued to drag Sarah along to the common room. Thankfully, they didn't come across Filch, Mrs. Norris, or any other patroling prefect or teacher. That had just occured to Ron, he was supposed to be partoling, even though somebody else was Head Boy. Oh, well.

Finally, the duo reached the common room, and snuck quickly inside.

"Where have you two been?" a female voice snapped from in a high backed armchair, it was Hermione, clad in a sky blue bathrobe and slippers.

"Detention," Sarah quickly answered, the effects of having too many Euphoria Elixers worn off by now. She also looked into Ron's eyes, and he stared right back ackwardly. "You know, you can stop holding my hand now?"

"Oh," he muttered, letting go, while blushing madly. Sarah giggled lightly, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, good night then."

"See you tomorrow!" Sarah chirped back, and lightly bounced up the stairs. Hermione darkly followed, Ron could nearly see a rain cloud hovering over her head. Ron turned and walked up the staircase, so nobody noticed a small figure sitting on a cushion in the shadowy corner, who had been watching it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Wow...we've officially hit double digits! Party! I'm getting impatient with myself, I want the tournament to start, since I have all these awesome ideas! So I'm trying to skip as many Hogwarts days as possiable. There's only five more days! And I think I'll try to hack through them in this chapter...any suggestions? Comments? Please message and review, I always reply, and if you get lucky, I may send dirty pictures. Later! -

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 10

The next morning, Sarah woke up well before sunrise for no apparent reason. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and put in contacts, and was suddenly wide awake. First she tried to go back to sleep, but kept tossing and turning, unable to stay comfortable. Then she started pacing until Pavarti woke up and sleepily told her to either go back to sleep or go down in the common room. Sarah chose the latter, and began to rummage through her trunk for clothes. She balked at the touch of the gray wool uniform, and looked at the clock, which read four a.m.! The blonde witch then pulled on a black mini skirt and fishnet tights, then a forest green sweater that had thumb holes cut in the sleeves. She tugged on her Coverses, then quietly tip-toed down the stairs so not to wake anybody up.

Down in the common room, it was suprisingly clean. _The house elves must have cleaned overnight,_ Sarah thought, looking over to her books and homework which were neatly stacked on her usual table. Walking over, Sarah picked up the novel she had been reading, a copy of Shakesphere's _Hamlet_, then slipped nimbly out the portrait hole. The corridor outside was completely empty, and the windows dark. All the portraits were sleeping, and the torches mere embers from the previous night. Sarah tugged out her wand and muttered "_Lumos,"_ and continued walking until she reached the Grand Staircases.

They were almost all unmoving, and no miniscule black dots of students were seen at the bottom, or anywhere. Sarah carefully set foot on the staircase running up and across to the ninth floor, and began to walk across. This was one of the most dizzying staircases, since it went on a very steep slant, and right across the entire cathedral like streach of the never ending upward floors. Upon reaching the ninth floor, Sarah wound through a passage to the tenth, which came out behind a rather ugly tapestry of a dead knight. The corridor was long, and had windows on the left side arching up around the ceiling, and at the end lay the large doors to the Owlery.

Sarah looked up, and saw thousands of stars twinkling around her. She gasped in wonder, having never seen so many living right across the Thames River from London. The city lights blotted out almost everything. The only time she could remember having seen so many stars was when she went on a camping trip with her aunt when she was nine. The Milky Way was even visible then, since the drove literally out to the middle of nowhere in northern England. It was the best (and only) vacation that Sarah could remember.

Quietly padding down the stone floor, Sarah's sneakers squeaked a little as she leaned all her body on the large, wooden doors to the Owlery to get them open. The floor was littered with droppings and feathers, hundreds of sleeping owls were perched in the rafters, a seldom few fluttering around. Sarah craned her neck up, and spotted the snowy white owl that she recognized as Hedwig sleeping with her head tucked under her wing.

Sarah smiled, then walked out to the very edge of the owlery, which was totally open to wind and snow, or even rain. It was literally like a wall had been knocked out. Sarah brushed the droppings and feathers off the floor, then sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She enhaled the crisp autumn air, and opened her eyes to see a tiny yellow line along the black horizon. Above her, the stars were still there, and it was the most beautiful sunrise she ever saw. Across the grounds, thin rays of golden light wove across the sweeping fields of grass, casting long shadows with every blade they met. The trees were turned black with their own shadows, birds fluttered out from them in an enourmous flock, flapping around in circles in the sky. The lake sparkled clear, Sarah had to squint her brown eyes to look at it. She even thought a tentacle rose above the surface, but after she blinked it was gone.

The sky was slowly turning into a fantastic painting of pink, yellow, and black that was slowly receding into a deep navy blue. Sarah's breath quickened in excitement as the sun burst over the horizon, casting everything into broad color and daylight. She flinched as the bright light hit her, bathing the witch in yellow sunlight, coming from darkness into sunlight. Sarah smiled softly, and leaned on the side of the Owlery in the shade, closing he eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Sarah..." a foggy voice broke into her counciness, no...she didn't want to wake up, Sarah felt so warm, and the air was so darned _cold._

"Come on, wake up time..." now the rude person was shaking her, and Sarah opened her eyes to become thin brown slits, but she couldn't see a thing.

"Arg!" she howled, as a sharp pain poked at her eyelid. "Damn contacts!" she yelled, rubbing and pulling at her eyes until they felt better. Finally able to see, Sarah looked up to see her red haired friend balanced on his heels in front of her.

"Good morning," Ron greeted her, smiling lightly. He easily rose to his feet, and offered a hand to Sarah to get up, which she gladly took. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I watched the sunrise." Sarah answered, motioning at the sky, which was now a clear, azure blue with a white sun sparkling above them. The clock chimed six thirty, ringing fast through the cold air. "You?"

"Oh, I forgot it's my mum's birthday today." Ron answered, holding up a parcel. "Harry's letting me borrow Hedwig, I just can't find her."

Sarah looked straight up, and pointed to the sleeping owl. Ron whistled to rouse her, and Hedwig grumpily floated down to rest on Sarah's forearm, obviously not happy about having to start out so early. When Ro tried to tie on the package, she bit him, then Sarah poked the owl in the stomach with her forefinger until she held out her leg. The friends walked over silently to the missing wall, and Hedwig began to flap her long white wings, the wind blowing Sarah's and Ron's hair around a bit before she took off into the sky with amazing speed. They both watched her until the snowy owl until she was no longer visible, then looked simotaniusly at each other, staring for a split second into each other's eyes.

"Guess we should go to breakfast now," Sarah chirped, picked up her book, then started journeying down the stairs once again. Ron shook his head briefly, slightly confused, before following her down to breakfast.

The rest of the day dragged on, the most intersting thing that happened was Hannah Abbot getting too close to the Venomus Tentacula in herbology, which earned a trip to the hospital wing. That night, Sarah was found curled up near the fire, carefully completeing her bowtruckle drawing for Care of Magical Creatures. The air around the fireplace was warm, and almost everybody in the common room had on an extra sweater or was wrapped in a blanket.

"Hello," Ginny greeted, taking the chair opposite of her brother's friend.

"Hey, Ginny." Sarah absently answered, not stopping her careful sketching. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and clipped up with a large barette to keep it off the back of her neck, and her mahogany wand was tucked behind her right ear. Ginny was still dressed in her school uniform, minus the long black robes.

"So...what's up with you and my brother?" Ginny quizzically asked, and Sarah kept on drawing for a moment before digesting what the younger girl had just said.

"Eh?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"You heard me," Ginny answered, leaning back in the chair and putting her legs up on the table. "Frankly, I don't really care, it's just nice to know."

"Uh...we're just friends, at least I thought so..." Sarah answered, her mind slightly boggled.

"Then why does Hermione act like she hates you whenever you're both together?" Ginny pestered. "I know she can be an obsessive bitch sometimes, but what exactly did you do?"

"It's none of your business, and watch your mouth, young lady!" Sarah shot back, shaking her quill at the Weasley. Ginny rolled her eyes at the last part, then looked over Sarah's shoulder at the drawing.

"The arm's crooked," Ginny remarked, leaning on the chair from behind with both hands. Sarah smacked her fingertips, and Ginny gave a small squeak of outrage.

"D'you think I don't know that!" Sarah snapped. "Don't you have somebody better to go pester? And why do you care so much about me and Ron?"

Ginny shrugged, and replied in an annoyingly light voice "I just don't want Ron to get involved with the wrong people."

Sarah's dark eyebrows contracted in a light frown under her bangs. "What's that supposed to mean?" But Ginny had already strutted across the common room to sit on Harry's lap, shooting a smirk over to the older witch, like she knew something that Sarah didn't. In Sarah's opinion, Ginny was treacherous, and Sarah didn't want to get too involved with the girl.

Sarah blew a piece of hair from her eyes, then set back to work on correcting the bowtruckle's arm.

Later that night, Sarah was busy packing her trunk for Australia. A knot of dread had settled in her stomach, for many possiable reasons. Thunder sounded in the distance, rattling the glass panes of the window in the seventh year girl's dormitory. Sarah only momentarily looked up, to see lightning flash in the far distance.

The ground was void of all animals and people, the birds in the forest had stopped chirping, always a sign of a large storm. Sarah pushed the window open, and leaned out, her hair blowing around her thin face. The sky was a peculiar color, blood red from the sunset, though the sun had died from the sky fifteen minutes prior. The storm was coming from the north, across the lake in large, threatning black clouds. The black clouds made fantastic stains across the blood red, but it was a rather frightening image of darkness and war to Sarah.

The stars were hardly visible, but from her astronomy class Sarah recognized Mars, planet representing the god of war, shining bright red above them. She snorted, who really believed all that crap anyways? She pulled her thin body back in the window, shutting and locking the window and pulling the drapes tight across it.

Entering the bathroom to prepare for bed, Sarah looked into her reflection, and into her large brown eyes. _People always say that eyes are windows to the soul_, she thought. _But why when I look into mine do I see nothing but darkness?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Revenge Of the Misfits**

Chapter 11

Laughter filled the common room late the next night. Sarah laughed along with her friends loudly, sitting in a circle of armchairs and normal chairs, with several people on the floor in front of the large, warm, crackling fire.

"HAHAHA! Wait, what?" She blurted out, forgetting what had just been said. Hermione rolled her blue eyes at Sarah's obvious lack of intrest in their conversation, and annoyed by her inability to keep up.

"If you can't keep up, then just leave." Hermione snapped. Sarah rolled her eyes, and leaned back on to the couch where she was sitting between Neville and Ron.

"I can keep up, I just don't want to because your squeaky voice makes me want to tear my hair from my scalp." Sarah tonelessly replied, making bubbles squirt from the end of her wand to entertain herself. Neville clapped when she made a bubble shaped like a poodle. Hermione unhappily blew a piece of her brown bangs from her eyes, thinking _Can't she use magic for something more useful? And why does she get all the attention anyways?_

Sarah could nearly feel vibrations of jealousy just radiating from Hermione, and she shot the girl an undecipherable look. As the conversation rolled on, Sarah began nodding off, and turned her body sideways to the couch and rested her head on the back before falling into a deep dreamland. Nobody particularly noticed, even though Sarah was usually one of the loudest of their little group.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Finally, Sarah woke up, seeing nothing but blur around her. She panicked, and fumbled around for her glasses, right hand hitting the table. She jammed the black rimmed spectacles on her face, then glanced around the room, finding that she had streached out on the couch, covered with a thick blanket with her head resting on a pillow. The witch tiredly rubbed her eyes, and pushed the warm covers off, seeing that she was still in her uniform, but had her shoes off.

Footsteps quietly clunked down the girl's dormatory stairs, revealing Lavander Brown with her hair wrapped into a pretty braided bun on the nape of her neck.

"Good morning!" she cheerfully greeted her roommate, smiling cheekily.

"What's going on?" Sarah muttered, yawning off the morning confusion.

Lavander absently replied "Oh, you were pratically in a coma, so Ron made you streach out and covered you in a blanket."

"Oh," Sarah distantly answered. "That was nice of him."

Lavander shot the blonde a quizzical look at her puzzling reply, but Pavarti came down the stairs within seconds, and the girls headed off to breakfast. Sarah climbed up again, to change into her spare uniform. She quickly completed her morning routine, brushing her teeth, showering, and getting dressed. Today, Sarah, as usual, pulled off some unheard of make-up color combination, today's was: white eyeliner extended almost to her temples, dark purple lipstick, and pink eyeshadow gracefully tinting her eyelids. The uniform was so cursed plain, she had to do something! A black, hooked eyebrow ring completed the look.

Downstairs, a group of fourth years blantly gawked at the seventeen year old and her 'different' choice of style. On the other hand, some fifth year girls were wearing yellow t-shirts and fushcia mascara, one of Sarah's previous styles. She laughed, and shook her head before leaving for the Great Hall.

After slipping through the arched doorway, Dean flagged his friend down, and Sarah took a seat next to him, filling her plate with scrambled eggs. Most of the Gryffindor table gawked at her choice of make-up, but Sarah's inner circle of friends barely noticed anymore. Well, they noticed, but they liked it!

"So, you looking foward to Halloween? I sure am!" Seamus happily announced, Dean and Sarah exchanged tired looks.

"Halloween isn't for a month, Seamus." Sarah tiredly said. Seamus had the habit of never tiring of the same old questions. The Halloween deal had been going on for ten days running now.

"You really need to lay off the caffiene pills, man." Dean threw in, making his friend yell loud protests.

"I am SO not!" the young man yelled, his voice rising an octave on the 'so'.

"Aw...ickle Seamus has hit puberty finally!" Sarah mocked in a horriable baby voice, making the whole table turn around and stare at their group.

"I am NOT!" Seamus squeaked again, hitting himself on the head. Sarah sniggered, and Dean was doubled over in laughter at his friend's squeaky protests.

"Keep it DOWN!" Professor Vector roared at them, and the threesome ducked their heads down, locking eyes, and bursting into laughter again before being shooed out by a grumpy Professor McGonagall despite Sarah's attempts to convince her that their loud conversation was a learning experience. Once outside, the group only laughed harder, before having to separate, still in stiches for no real reason.

Classes were mostly distracted, since the seventh years were leaving in three days anyways. They only had two more days of classes, and were given a day off to pack and prepare for the trip. Sarah was barely able to contain her excitement, she just wanted to charge out the doors and Floo herself to the Outback right then. Professor Flitwick had to yell her name three times to draw the witch's attention back to the lecture.

Finally, the short day was over and Sarah decided to take a walk along the forest with Ron, to try and find some cool shade. The day was one of the last triumphs of summer, humid, sticky, and hot with absolutely no cloud cover or shade. By the time the friends had crossed the grounds any conversation had died away to huffs and pants while they hiked up the gentle slope of what seemed like a tiny little knoll.

At last, they reached the trees, and Sarah leaned on one of the trunks while Ron sat down with a heavy flop.

"And I thought I was actually in shape!" he complained, pulling off his gold and red tie. The forest wasn't any cooler, the density of the trees made it more suffocating and the shade didn't help at all. After a few minutes of silence and rest, they decided to walk up to the lake, where there might be more wind. Ron dragged himself to his feet yet again, and they made the short walk up to the south end of the lake easily.

Sarah immediately tugged off her socks and shoes, tucking her skirt up and wading up to her knees in the ice cold water of the lake. The sand was rocky and she had to fight to stay balanced, but the coolness was a blessing to her. Ron streached out on a rock, with one hand drifting in the water, gazing up at the clouds.

Sarah looked back to the castle, seeing almost every window thrust open in hope of catching a small breeze. She could almost smell the stuffy air finally being let out of the castle, reeking of old tapestries and mold. She looked back to Ron, who was oddly silent, and waded over. She carefully sat down at his head, letting her legs dangle in the water.

Sarah poked her red haired friend, to a reply of "Huh?"

"Thanks for tucking me in." Sarah gratefully told him, and Ron looked upside down at her through blue eyes that matched the crystal of the sparkling lake.

"No problem." he replied, looking back up at the sky. Sarah continued to gaze around the lake, reflecting on her short time at Hogwarts. No pranks, no real trouble other than the incident with Filch. She had made good friends with Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavander, and Pavarti. Hermione now hated her, while Ginny and Harry generally avoided her unless they were with the group. Sarah had not visited the fabled Hogsmeade, Ron swore he'd have to take her when they got back, even though they would be graduated by then. Not a lot had happened, really, but the rest of the year was sure to be exciting.

How could a life threatning tournament in another country not make your day perk up? Sarah smiled, wondering who would be made champion. There was a Huffelpuff girl, who was really smart and nice, Susan Bones. She wanted to enter, and Sarah wanted her to win. Of course, Sarah would enter her name, but only to say she did for a good story for Aunt Marty.

Her brown eyed stare drifted back down to her's and Ron's rippled reflections on the lake, closing her eyes and opening them after hearing a loud _plop! _Ron was throwing stones into the lake, trying to skip them.

"Here, you have to use flat ones," Sarah told him, picking up an appropriate stone. "And don't just chuck it, try to throw it parallel." the witch demonstrated, and the rock skipped twice on the surface before sinking below. Ron tried again, and the stone skipped once. Sarah laughed, and they kept trying. By sunset, she had made her stone skip four times, while Ron's skipped five (Sarah magically levitated it the last time to make him happy)

Watching the orange, trembling sun fade away, Sarah realized how much she'd miss England. Even though she and James constantly whined to the whole town about the horrid weather, ignoring all the questions about why they didn't attend high school, and just wasted time down at the river or at the liquor store. With a smile, James' old favorite complaint about England rung through her mind: "If it's not raining, it's snowing, and if it's not snowing it's foggy!" And then Sarah would always add on "And that's summer!"

Heck, she'd never been out of the country before! She remembered all the damn poets, telling her to "Seize the day!" and the lyrics of a Muggle song drifted back to her.

_So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again? Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see, I beg don't leave me._

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.

Sarah rested her chin on her knees, and looked down at her friend, who was quietly dozing now. Lonliness, just what exactly was it that people thought that if you were alone, with nobody left, that you were lonely? Sarah had been alone almost her entire childhood, which had been ended at age eight. _But was I lonely?_ Sarah thought, frowning in confusion at the days that stuck out so vividly, even though they were so long ago. _Scars remind us of our past, right? _

As Sarah and Ron walked back to the castle across grounds bathed in brilliant red and deep orange, Sarah looked up at the sky at the setting sun...it seemed so lonely that it was trembling. And it was so bizarre, when she looked down, there wasn't just one shadow anymore. From that day on, she could tell, that neither her nor Ron would ever walk alone again.

_  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here, Please tell me what we have is real._


	12. Chapter 12

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 12

"Does my hair look okay?" Pavarti's girlish voice resonated clearly through the crisp October air as all the seventh years lined up outside the castle. The day was finally here! The day Hogwarts seventh year students left for Australia's Hockadey Magical School to compete in the Triwizard Tournament! Sarah's breath quickened again, forming a tiny cloud of gray mist in front of her mouth with excitement. Grier Academy for Boys would be competing, which meant she would see James!

A grin split wider across her face, then Pavarti waved her hand in front of Sarah's face. "What?"

"Does my hair look okay?" she whined, and Sarah groaned.

"For the thousandth time, it's PERFECT!" Her hair was perfect, in long black curls with an ornamental butterfly baratte stuck in the side. Sarah looked in the reflection of the lake, and poked at her hair, which was all windblown and fell everywhere in messy blonde strands. Her make-up was just usual black eyeliner, making her brown eyes look darker than usual.

"Attention everybody!" Professor McGonagall called over all the student's heads. "Put your uniforms on, and I mean it!" All the students groaned, straightening ties and pulling on the thick, gray wool sweaters, along with the long, black robes. Sarah was grateful for the warm uniform, England was getting very chilly. She pulled the black cloth around the thin frame of her body, and walked over to Ron before McGonagall called their attention again.

"We will be traveling by Portkey, since it's too far to ride in carriages. Everybody divide into groups of five, and prepare for my count."

"What? I hate these things!" Neville cried, Seamus and Dean pushed him over to their friends.

"I guess we have our group." Ron commented, bending down to look at their portkey. Everybody stood in a circle, and stared at it in disgusted wonder with confunded looks on their faces.

"Is that a-" Dean muttered.

"Yep." Seamus confirmed, not particulary wanting to touch it.

"But how are you sure?" Neville asked curiously. The portkey was a...a...condom wrapper?

"We know." They all said at the same time.

Sarah's face contorted, while Ron poked it with his shoe, jumping back like it was toxic waste. "I ain't touchin' that!" she cried in disgust. "It's not fair, why didn't we get something normal like a tea kettle like the Slytherins did?" It was true, everybody else had other varieties of trash, all less disgusting. Neville reached down, flinching back with every inch, but placed the tip of his finger on the corner of the object.

The group looked horrified at the crouching teenager. "Well, we have to touch it to get to Hockadey!" Sarah and Ron exchanged looks, and they all bent down to put the smallest part of their fingers on the _thing._

"What are you lot doing?" Professor McGonagall called to them, stalking over. "Oh my..." She said, looking at their portkey.

"It's our portkey!" Seamus defended, and the group nodded. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"No it's not, your portkey is the broken iPod!" she hit Ron on the back of the head before walking away. The group paused in their activities, locking eyes.

"Eeew!!" Dean yelled, running to wash his hand off in the lake.

"GROSS!" Ron and Neville yelled at the same time, running after him, trailed by a whimpering Seamus. Sarah wiped her hand on her robes, and shrugged. So what if it was a used condom wrapper? The group gathered again around the no longer functional iPod a few minutes later, when Professor McGonagall began to count, holding on to a portkey with Professor Salotti, the only other teacher coming along.

Earlier that week, he had announced since McGonagall had to travel back to England for reasons with the war, he was assinged to control the Hogwarts students.

"Three...two...ONE!" she called, the one never quite reaching Sarah's ears. The earth suddenly dropped out from under her feet, and she screamed, drowned out by the roaring wind. It was like apparating almost, a feat Sarah didn't master quite yet. You feel like your being squashed between dimensions, only with Portkeys it was more likely you would come out in one piece.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" she yelped, the group clinging to each other before they separated and began falling through the vortex alone. Just when Sarah's head felt like if she had to take one more second of falling it would explode, she hit the ground with a loud _thump!_

"Oof!" she grunted, landing sprawled on her stomach. With a loud crash, Neville landed beside her.

"Aw...I think I'm gonna be sick!" he choked out, and Sarah rolled over to face skyward. More students were plopping from the sky, a good deal falling much like Sarah did, flailing and screaming, landing in small heaps. The more experianced, a.k.a. pure blood students, gracefully walked through the air, landing perfectly on their feet. To Sarah's disgust, Ron was among them.

"How do you do that?" she angrily demanded.

"Pratice, m'dear." he chided, shaking a finger at her, then helping the blonde witch to her feet. A ways away, the professors landed, Salotti was sitting on the ground in a bit of a daze, McGonagall wiped off her robes and straightened her hat, clapping her hands to catch her student's attention.

"Minerva!" a booming voice called from the opposite direction.

"Deardra!" the headmistress called, and went to greet the other professor. Gregory Salotti was still trying to get up, only he was too dizzy, the air was filled with everybody's curses about Portkeys.

Then it hit Sarah, her distraction of their uncomfortable arrival gone. _She was in Austrailia!_ Her brown eyes widened, and looked around. Scattered trees dotted the bare land around them, brush and tumbleweeds littered the ground. The ground was totally flat, she could see for miles around, but it all looked the same. Cracked mud, with reeds and marshes in different areas. Overhead, large puffy white clouds flew at a blinding pace through the blue sky, and the sun beat down, warming their cold bodies.

"So...this is the Outback." Ron remarked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I guess so. Cool, eh?" Sarah replied, feeling the prickling sensation you get when somebody's staring at you. She slowly turned around, and saw a group of students staring openly at the new arrivals. They were assorted in races, but they all gawked at the Brits. The French hadn't arrived yet apparently.

"Oh, my students!" the other Headmistress called out. "I am Headmistress Deardra Cobain, welcome to Hockadey Magical School!" She had gray, slightly frizzy hair, and wore faded yellow robes. She was short, and Sarah estimated that the woman was in her late fifties. The headmistress reminded the Hogwarts students a bit of Professor Sprout.

The students wore earth green robes, of light cashmere material. Under the uniform, the boys wore jeans and assorted t-shirts, the girls wore likewise. Hockadey was obviously much more lax on the school uniform policy than Hogwarts. Sarah waved uneasily to her new rivals, and one girl waved enthusiastically back. The rest shot her strange looks, that Sarah couldn't quite intrepret. The school stood behind them, it was a greenhouse like building which was very large. It was made of strong looking wood, trees grew around it in abundance. Housing existed outside the school, small mailboxes rested on dirt lawns with things like Grade 3 Girls written on them, identifying which house was which.

Squinting along the horizon, Sarah could only see endless Outback, and no Muggle cities. Only buildings that appeared to be rambshackle, and an arena that was built much like the school, of creaky wood. This was probably where the 'tasks' would commence. It was a smaller school, but Sarah liked it. Now, to wait for Grier Academy to arrive...

Suddenly, a thunderclap rose from the sky, making students jump and shriek!

"Ah, here come the Grier Academy!" Deardra murmered, watching the show. The sky had darkened, making the younger students of Hockadey panic. Large carriages, pulled along by huge, black horses burst from thin air, toting open hooded carriages full of boys. The horses ran right in the crowd, and all the frightened students flung themselves out of the way! Sarah was jostled this way and that, black shadows of young men climbing out of the carriages were all that she concentrated on.

It was total choas, people running this way and that, scared to get too close to the bucking horses. They were fearsome beasts, taller than Sarah, with red eyes. They were large and muscular, frothing at the mouth since they were fighting against the bit. The Grier boys were shooting spells from their wands to subdue the animals, making the horses rear and pounding the ground with their hooves, making it tremble as if there was an earthquake. Sarah darted through the crowds, searching for her friend.

"Sarah!" a man's voice called, tugging at her arm with great strength. Sarah whirled around, to see...

A CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAA!!! Guess you'll just have to wait 'till next time...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** It's lucky number 13, kiddies! grins My, am I tired! Sorry I haven't updated much lately...it's just I've been so tired, and short of ideas to spark the chappie. But to hell with it! I need to update, so sorry if it's a bit short. Peace out!

**Revenge of the Misfits**

**Chapter 13**

"Sarah!"

The blonde witch slowly turned around, daring to believe what her ears were telling her. She faced a seventeen year old wizard, with dyed black hair! He had the same familiar eyebrow ring, and ragged, country look to him no matter what he wore. He was slightly short of six feet tall, more muscled than Ron but not in a disgusting, steroid popping way. He wore black robes too, only of a lighter material than Sarah had.

"James!" she shouted, running into her friend's arms, happily hugging him. With a slight "oof!" he returned the death-gripping hug. "I missed you so much! And what have you done to your hair?" she commented, pulling a lock of the spiky black through her fingers.

"What, don't you like it? If I remember correctly, you died yours' green before!"

"That was an accident, because SOMEBODY put hair dye in my shampoo bottle!" she laughed, completely unaware of the chaos around them, because she was reunited with her best friend in the whole world, her not-really-but-almost twin. They were both grinning from ear to ear, and James hugged her in a bone crunching embrace once again, and Sarah thought she heard several of her ribs crack.

"So, what have you been up to this year?" he asked, and Sarah proceeded to talk about Hogwarts and all the weird teachers, and the beautiful grounds and the castle itself, totally forgetting to speak of her new friends. In less than five minutes she summed up the past two months for him, from her first meeting with Ron, all the way to her sickening portkey experience.

"What did you do this year?" she asked, poking James in the ribs, making him giggle. "Ah, your still ticklish!"

"Am not!" he squealed, while Sarah kept jabbing his stomcach, reducing the sorcerer to laughing tears. Somebody cleared their throat from behind the duo, James was now curled up in a ball on the ground with Sarah tickling him. They both looked up, and the redheaded British wizard raised an eyebrow down at them.

"Oh, sorry Ron!" Sarah exclaimed, getting up and dusting herself off. "This is James, who I told you about! And James, this is Ron Weasley." she introduced them, and the men shook hands, after Ron helped the Grier student off the ground with a smile.

"Any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine," James replied. "I hope we'll get to know each other better this year!"

"Same here," Ron answered, looking around at the students who were disappating into the housing. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Uh..." Sarah answered, and James rolled his large, stormy gray eyes.

"Didn't they tell you?" he demanded in an annoyed voice. The Hogwarts students shook their heads. "We're supposed to go get our stuff from the piles of luggage, and then take it up to our housing. They posted it near the luggage of who's staying with who." And with that the threesome left to gather their belongings.

James easily walked over to the France piles, which were already neatly sorted, and picked up his suitcase and the wicker basket which contained his kitten, Fluffy, whom Sarah learned of in early July. He waited patiently while Sarah and Ron plunged into the mosh pit around the baggage, trying to grab their bags. Sarah managed to climb on top of the mountain of trunks, and shove her's and Ron's down to the bottom. On the way down, she spotted Hermione's and unwedged it for her, to the witch's amusement.

Sarah shrugged, and moved on. Instead of trying to carry her trunk, she levitated it in front of her and found her name on the long list of housing for the two foreign schools. She was being placed in a group of what would equal sixth years, girls a year under her. She was the only Hogwarts student in her housing, and since all the people from France were boys, she would be the only foreigner.

"House seven, house seven," she muttered under her breath, trying to look carefully at the small, nearly illegible signs on the lawns, eventually spotting it and levitating her trunk up the porch, and knocking a small tune on the door. An Asian girl with short, choppy black hair poked her head outside the door.

"Ooh, look Amy! We got ourselves a good one!" she cat called up the stairway, and several footsteps descended down.

"Tian, how many times have I told you not to yell up the stairs, _I can't understand a thing you say!_" the girl named Amy tiredly said, then spotting Sarah on the porch. Sarah gave a small wave, and flashed a smile. "Oh, hello!"

"Sorry about Tian, she's just the weird Asian kid."

"Hey!" Tian yelped, then Amy rested her elbow on the shorter girl's head. Amy had neat, shoulder length light brown hair that was drawn back into a small ponytail, and a slender, pretty face that was accented with glittery eyeshadow above her light brown eyes. Tian, on the other hand, had braces, and from the way she was blinking uncomfortably she was wearing contacts!

"Hey, Krista, come look at the newbie!" Amy yelled into the room off from the entrance hall, to be answered by a faint moan of "later..."

Amy looked back to Sarah, Tian had run off into the other room to convince the other girl Krista to come out. "Hi, my name's Amy Yaldesin. And you are Sarah Turner, the witch from Hogwarts! We're lucky you're the only one in our dorm, we don't have an extra room, so you'll have to share with Tian. I'm sure Krista can conjure a bed for you, she can conjure just about anything!"

Sarah faintly nodded, and entered the room uneasily dragging her trunk behind her. She towered over Amy, who was very petite. She felt extremely out of place beside the girl who was decked out in a bright pink sweatshirt and whitewashed mini-jean skirt.

Tian had finally returned. "She's coming!" she happily chirped. "Do you like sushi?"

"Uh...sure?" Sarah responded. "I never had any before, though I did eat a sunfish on a dare once when I was eight."

"Ohhh, cool!" Tian gushed, jumping up and down a bit, when a strinkingly beautiful Australian girl strode out into the hallway, looking Sarah up an down. Krista had wavy, deep red hair that fell just below her shoulders, and bangs that fell gorgeously into her eyes that were nearly black. She had long eyelashes, and a full, arched mouth that was the same natural color as her hair. She stood a bit shorter than Sarah did, and had the shape and legs most girls would die for. Krista yawned, and said:

"Welcome to Dorm Seven, newb."

"Wow, I feel welcome already!" Sarah sarcastically muttered to Tian on the way up the stairs, listening to the sixteen year old's chained pants clink as she climbed up.

"You'll get used to Kris, she just doesn't really know how to act around people. She is a good person, almost everybody here is. It just might take a while to...warm up to her, ya know?" Tian turned around and asked, looking Sarah right in the eyes. She thoughtfully nodded, thinking of how it took a while for the Huffelpuffs at Hogwarts to warm up to her, first they were downright hostile, then ignoring, then accepting, then friendly. Sarah doubted that Kris would get past the "ignore" stage, even though they had just met.

She entered Tian's room, which had a currently unoccupied bed resting in the corner. There were anime posters everywhere, along with original artwork plastered on a bulliten board. The walls were a bright yellow, and clothing was messily scattered all over the place. Books were heaped around a bean bag where Sarah guessed Tian did her homework, and a huge stack of music rested next to a wizard record player. Sarah scanned the titles, observing they had the same taste in music, which was always good.

"It isn't much, but I call it home!" Tian announced, flopping down on her bed. "The bathroom is the door with the mirror hanging off it, and the closet is the other one. I cleared out half of it, you can hang your stuff up if you want."

"Thanks!" Sarah happily proclaimed, and begun to hang up her odd assortment of clothing articles. Her wardrobe ranged from full skirts and corsets to ripped jeans and pajamas, which Sarah changed into comfy flanel pants and a green tank top before curling up on the bed.

"Aren't they announcing something now?" Sarah asked, still a bit foggy on the order of events in the tournament.

"They're explaining the whole Goblet thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast." Tian replied in her odd way of talking, sort of a half drawl and goofy smile. "We should probably get a good night's sleep, tomorrow's sure to be exciting!" the roomate turned off the lights and crawled into the bed opposite Sarah's.

"Are you entering your name? In the goblet?" Sarah anxiously asked, still unsure of what to do. It was dangerous, sure, but a thousand Galleons prize money? Wow...and the whole eternal glory thing didn't sound so bad either.

"No..." Tian softly answered, yawning. "It's just not logical. I wouldn't get picked, and I'm not of age anyways. It'd be too dangerous, so I woudn't, even if I could. You do know that once you're a champion, there's no turning back?"

"Yeah, I know...I think I'll still enter though. I won't win...and I just want to be able to say I did it. Just for the hell of it." Sarah said, smiling at the last part. Tian snorted, then they bid each other good night before rolling over and going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 14

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"_

"Uh..." Tian groaned, hitting the snooze button with her fist. "I hate bloody mornings..." And with that she rolled back over into her tangled blankets.

Sarah opened her eyes and blearily stared around the room. It hadn't changed since last night, except that the anime plastering the walls was more visible. She kicked the warm covers off the bed, and lightly padded into the bathroom with bare feet while the alarm clock beeped again, to be silenced once again by her new roomie.

After completing her morning routine, Sarah kept her make-up toned down, with simple black eyeliner and a silver stud in her eyebrow.

"Hey Tian!" she shouted into the other room, trying to make her voice heard over the death metal music that was roaring from the radio.

"WHAT?!" The Asian shouted, already dressed and ready to go.

"DO I HAVE TO WEAR MY UNIFORM?" Sarah shouted back, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Tian yelled back, continuing her air guitaring fun. Shrugging, Sarah pulled on white jeans, and a jade green zipper jacket that had black stripes down the arms. Leaving Tian to air guitar herself, Sarah descended the lopsided staircase to the room she assumed was the kitchen. Amy was standing in front of a small stove, poking at a pan full of eggs with her wand. Meanwhile, dishes were clanking and washing themselves in the sink.

"Good morning!" Amy sang, smiling widley with that disgusting morning person cheerfulness. She happily placed four plates of scrambled egg, waffles, and sausage on the table for them, annointed with blueberries and syrup. It was so perfectly cooked, it was creepy. The death metal music was still heard through the ceiling, other than that the house seemed to be quiet.

Sarah took a seat at the table, Amy sitting across from her. Her short brown hair hung straight at her shoulders today, and was dressed in a white t-shirt with sweat pants reading PINK on the bottom. Sarah nearly spat out her eggs in disgust of her fashion sense.

"Nice pants," she quietly remarked, Amy didn't seem to hear her over the clashing dishes that she was trying to magically stop. Finally, the racket upstairs stopped, replaced by the sound of running water on the other end of the house. _That must be Krista,_ Sarah thought. She felt so nervous about today, the Goblet would be open to her name! Her insides squirmed at the thought of winning the tournament, but then the tasks made her want to run back to England in tears.

About fifteen minutes later, Sarah had finished her breakfast and was washing her dishes the Muggle way. The door swung open to the kitchen with a creak, revealing Krista in all her haughty beauty.

"_Bugle_ here yet?" she asked abruptly, Amy shook her head no. Tian entered the room, grabbing a muffin from a plate.

"Bugle?" she asked the girl.

"Local paper. Well, more the wizarding paper for all of Australia." she answered, stuffing the muffin in her mouth and flipping through the mail. "Wanna play chess?" Sarah grinned meekly, and followed the younger witch to the den, where a board of wizarding chess was already set up.

"Me and Krista play all the time, but she always wins so it's not any fun!" Tian protested, moving a pawn foward with her finger. The pawn squealed in protest until a bishop from Sarah's side yelled for it to be quiet, and a knight demanded to be put in position to attack. Sarah gnawed on her lip.

"I'm not very good either," Sarah remarked, moving the other knight foward which started a yelling match of jealousy between the two knights. "Hey, cut that out!" Sarah scolded the queen, who was trying to shove a castle away from her. "My friend Ron was just trying to teach me, and the pieces never seem to like me that much."

"Why'd you move him there? Why not me!" one piece shrieked, while a pawn screamed as Tian's castle dragged it off the board. Sarah flinched, and the game dragged on. She lost miserably, despite Amy and Krista's attempts to help her. Krista had been more helping Tian, as Sarah noticed, the Aussie did not like her at all, taking pleasure at her losses. Before she knew it, the bell at the main school building was ringing, and Amy poked Sarah to move.

"It's time," she said, grabbing a light jacket and running out to meet some girls waiting down in the street. Sarah stuck her hands in her pockets and followed the crowds.

"Sarah!" a person shouted behind her, it was James, Hermione, and Ron. Sarah smiled, and walked back over.

"Hey there," she greeted her friends, Hermione drumming her fingers on her arms.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione demanded impatiently. James rolled his eyes at Sarah, exchanging knowing looks. _She's annoying!_ he mouthed, Sarah answered _I know!_

They kept walking, being led to a sort of picnic ground area set up outside. The Headmistriss stood up behind a podium, a veiled box behind her, which Sarah assumed to be the Goblet of Fire.

"Settle down, settle down!" she called, most of the crowd quieting to mutters. "That means you too, O'Malley." A thirteen year old boy shrunk in his seat, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Well, you all know why we are here, so that should clear up a good deal of my speech." the woman began, adjusting her hat over her frizzy hair. "You all know the Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three magical schools, and that a champion of sorts is chosen for each school, to represent them in three tasks to prove their skill."

"The rules are simple. Each champion is allowed their wand, and nothing else besides their knowladge. The Goblet will accpet all over seventeen years old, there is an Age Line around it, so don't be tempted, younger students." she said in a darker voice, eyeing a group of young, eager looking boys. "Write your name and school on a slip of paper, and toss it in! But bear in mind: Once you enter, there is no turning back. You must finish the Tournament no matter what, you are magically bound to it the moment it spits your name back out."

"The Goblet will be drawing names in three days time, so I suggest you get your names in right away. Good luck to everybody, this is sure to be an exciting year!" the Headmistress finished, stepping down from the podium. All the teachers and a few students briefly applauded, before dividing into small groups. It was apparently a day off from school, because nobody looked to be in a hurry.

"Well, this is going to be fun!" James brightly remarked, clapping his hands together. "So, what is there to do around here?"

"Like I know?" Sarah said, her attention caught by a loud clapping and name chanting of "Nate! Nate! Nate!" As a brown haired, short boy from Hockeday staggered foward, bearing a piece of paper. He dramatically lingered next to the Goblet, smirking at the large crowd, making several girls swoon, before tossing his name in, flames reaching around, then fading away.

The crowd went back to their business, a few other students quietly striding up and casually tossing their names in.

"You gonna do it or not?" Ron asked, nudging Sarah's shoulder. She bit her lip, frowning as Krista triumphantely stutted up, thrusting her name in. "You don't have to, if you aren't comfortable with it. I'd be scared too, all that 'bondage' stuff!"

"I dunno." Sarah responded, sniffing in the humid air. Hermione had left their group unhappily, so James silded back over, a strange smile on his face. "C'mon, let's go play some chess."

Ron easily beat Sarah, then wiped the floor several times with James' dignity. Sarah watched several times, James declaring every time that he would win, and Ron kept taking his money. At the end of three hours, and a totally broke James, Ron decided to refuse another game.

James drooped his head on the table, Sarah patted his shoulder and made puppy dog eyes at Ron. The redhead sighed regretfully, shoving the galleons and sickles back to his gothic friend.

"Here, just because I'm such a nice guy," Ron kindly said, pushing the money back to James, who immediately perked back up. Sarah yawned, mouthing _Thanks_ back to Ron who smiled and nodded. The rest of the day passed uneventful, Ron walked Sarah back to her new home before going on to his. He heasitated for a minute at the end of the drive while Sarah climbed the porch steps, turning around with a raised eyebrow.

Ron flushed slightly, then took off down the street, whistling a merry tune. The other girls weren't back yet, so Sarah read through some of Krista's spellbooks, praticing a useful one on how to make a blinding light from her wand. It was a very powerful spell, the blonde witch struggled with it until Krista burst into the room.

"WHAT are you doing in MY stuff?!" she roared, and Sarah yawned, used to having people yell at her for getting into things she wasn't supposed to. Sarah shrugged, and Krista screamed in frusturation. When her house mate whipped around holding her wand like a gun in front of her with a little tiny flickering light at the end, she rolled her eyes, whirled around, and punched the wall on her way out.

Sarah was laughing her head off, and trotted into the kitchen, picking up a blueberry muffin from the endless supply that Amy was constantly cooking. _You could serve an army with that girl, and still have leftovers!_ Sarah thought, snorting at the thought of Amy serving a bunch of dirty, pig like men with trays of muffins in her pink frilled apron.

Yawning briefly, she looked up at the clock hung above the doorway. It read nearly ten o'clock, and Sarah decided to turn in early, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 14

The following morning, Sarah once again awoke to the sound of Tian's alarm clock, feeling bored. Downstairs, she related her feelings to Amy.

"How can you be bored?!" Amy exclaimed, and the blonde shrugged. From the other side of the room, Krista listened in while making coffee. "With the Triwizard and all, it's impossiable!"

Sarah sighed, looking out the window above the sink in the cozy kitchen. "I dunno, it's just everything these days seems so...routine."

Krista mentally agreed. Her whole life seemed routine, and just to spice things up she liked to randomly hex people with invented spells, yet was still bored. "Yeah, I agree." Sarah raised an eyebrow, the redhead had barely spoken a word to her since Sarah's arrival.

Sarah spent the rest of the day inside the school's library, which was drastically different from Hogwarts'. It had large, arching windows that poured in sunlight on rosewood tables and burgandy armchairs. The bookshelves were neatly stacked and not leaning any way, and the librarian was a kindly, plump man who wore a monacle under his busy, white eyebrows. Sarah decided she liked it much better here than any other library in the world.

So, she settled down in a soft couch, streached out, and began to read a Muggle copy of Charles Dickens' _Oliver Twist._ She became so immersed in the story, that hours blended together and the sunlight was fading to a deep burnt orange by the time footsteps thudded up to her.

"Aren't you hungry?" James asked her abruptly, and Sarah looked up at him with bloodshot eyes from doing nothing but reading. James picked up her legs and moved them off the couch, sitting beside her. "Tomorrow they're drawing names." he stated, Sarah rolled herself up to sit beside him.

"Yup." And silence fell once again. "Are they still serving dinner?"

"I think so." James answered. "Let's go." he proclaimed, pulling Sarah off the couch and out of the library. The corridors of Hockeday, however, were enclosed and small. The school itself was tiny, but must have had a sort of expanding charm on it, for somehow four floors, and endless classrooms lining grid patterned staircases and halls existed.

Walking outside, Sarah grabbed a plateful of chicken and mashed potatoes, and the best friends sat down together at a picnic table, proceeding to stuff their faces. Night was falling, and fireflies were winking in the warm Outback. Finished with her dinner, Sarah smiled and tried to catch one, sweeping her cupped hands around in a circle, the glittering bug evading her every snatch.

Finally, she captured one, and cracked her thumbs open to peer inside at the glowing insect. It fluttered a bit, tickling her fingers, before Sarah opened her hands and set it free. Her blonde hair fluttered in thin tendrils as she smiled, watching it soar out to freedom. James watched his friend from the table, used to her doing spur-of-the-moment sort of things.

"I hear they have an awesome goldfish pond around the other side of the school. Want to come check it out?" he called over, while Sarah strolled back.

"Nah, how about tomorrow?" she asked, in dire need of some quiet time to think, though that was just what she had done the entire day.

James shrugged. "Okay, I'll wait. I need to study anyways. Later!" He took the hint that Sarah needed to be alone, heading back off to the houses. Sarah blew a bit of her hair from her eyes, resting her chin on the tabletop. It was nearing curfew, something Sarah always neglected. The grounds were empty, and golden lights were shining in the windows of every house. She could imagine Tian praticing her clarinet in the den, Amy baking more muffins, while Krista sat and listened to Tian from the library upstairs, her ego preventing her from coming downstairs.

Sarah ran her fingers through her loose hair, that hung in wavy blonde locks around her shoulders. She slowly reached inside her purse, tugging out the quill, ink, and parchament that she had been carrying around all day long. The cap popped off the ink easily, and the witch carefully dipped the tip of her quill into the black liquid, posing it over the paper, trying to decide.

She wrote her name in a beautiful script that she rarely wrote in, and Hogwarts below it, putting the items back inside her purse. Sarah stepped noiselessly around the castle like building, the Goblet was now in sight.

_I'm seriously going to do this. I can't believe it!_ Sarah thought hysterically, pausing on the Age Line. Taking a deep breath, she placed one foot inside, then the other, and again until she reached the Goblet, able to feel heat radiating off it, warming her pale features. _I can still turn back,_ she thought again, but wasn't able to.

The Goblet glowed expectantly, the fire reaching out and retracting in an endless cycle. Sarah dangled the folded paper overtop it, then dropped it in. The flames grew larger for a second, before dying down. Sarah turned on her heel and flat out ran all the way back to her house, bursting inside and locking the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" Amy burst from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron with the embrodiery **Kick Ass Chef** on the stomach, clutching a rather soapy muffin pan.

"I just entered," Sarah breathed, and Amy gasped.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, Tian coming out and voicing her similar opinion.

Sarah looked up with a haunted expression. "What if I get picked?" she groaned, collapsing on the couch. "I'm not ready for this!"

"Of course you aren't," Tian comforted her. "Nobody ever is, but then reality comes and bites you in the butt."

Amy smiled gently, offering a blueberry muffin which Sarah gladly accepted and munched on. "Honey, I'll be cheering you on if you do get picked. After my school, of course. But I'll cheer while you face the tasks!"

"Gee, thanks." Sarah sarcastically thanked her. "I probably won't get picked anyways. Who in their right mind would choose me?"

XxXxXxXxX

"You ENTERED?" James yelped the following morning at breakfast. "What were you thinking?"

"Don't worry," Ron hastily added when Sarah dropped her head on the tabletop. "He's just scared you'll beat his school!"

"They haven't even chosen names yet!" Sarah burst out. "I don't want to win, and now I really regret it!"

At that moment, the Headmistress of Hockeday climbed back up the podium beside the Goblet.

"Today is the day we will find out who our Champions are, as you all know. If you are chosen, kindly report to my office inside the school. The Goblet should choose any time now, ah!" she exclaimed as the fire grew bigger, and turned a deep violet. Flames sparked out in every direction, shooting out a burnt piece of flowered parchament.

"The Champion for Hockeday is-" she read off the paper. "Harvey Campbell!"

Cheers erupted from the mass of green-clad Australian students, a tall boy with sandy brown hair climbed from a mass of boys with a large grin on his face. Everybody thumped him on the back as he walked over to the castles, while girls swooned when he winked at a group of them, including Amy. Their attention was brought back when the Goblet turned violet again, the flames erupting like a volcano would. A piece of paper fluttered down, singed at the edges, landing in Headmistress Deardra's knotty hand.

"Our Champion for Grier Academy is Gregory Bathurst!" she called over the shouts of joy coming from the Grier boys. A French teen strode down, he had wavy black hair and a tanned complexion. Just from looking at him, Sarah could tell he came straight from Paris. James was among the people cheering for their champion, he and Gregory exchanged something of a handshake and a yell of glee in French before he continued on inside.

Sarah's stomach was icy, Ron gave her a one armed hug while the Goblet thrust out a piece of paper that was half way burned and charred in every manner. It floated down painfully slow, doing five different loops and flips. Finally, it landed in the Australian woman's hand.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Sarah Turner!" she defiantely called, and Sarah felt faint, like she wanted to throw up. She looked up to suddenly hear a chorus of screams of happiness from all her classmates, including the Slytherins! A small smile lit her face, and Ron poked her, motioning to the castle. Sarah hastily got up, and staggered inside.

XxXxXxX

Deardra's office was a small room, with a long, rectangular desk which she sat behind. The Champions were seated side by side in wooden, straightbacked chairs, while the other Headmasters hovered in the corners. Sarah was pleased to see that Professor Salotti was present too.

Since Sarah had finally arrived, Professor McGonagall decided to give their instructions. Other Australian officials whom Sarah did not know were also present, and she assumed they would be acting as judges.

"The first task is to test your courage, and ability to think under pressure." she began, eyeing Harvey, Greg, and Sarah in turn. "We will not be telling you what it it, in that case. You must be able to think on your feet, so I suggest studying as many spells as you can! It will take place on November twenty-first, in front of all the students and out panel of judges." she motioned to the line of people, Sarah looked them all up and down, while Salotti happily waved and two judges exchanged looks that clearly said _What has he been smoking?_

"Champions are not permitted to ask help of any kind from teachers to complete the tasks. You will face the tournament and whatever it consists of armed only with your wand. You will recieve information about the second task when the first is over. Like before, you will be excused from end of year tests. That is all."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, and her Dark Arts professor walked over.

"So, you get to be a judge, huh?" Sarah asked him, and he eagerly nodded, shaggy hair flopping around his face.

"Congratulations! I can't wait to watch you. Are you nervous?" he asked.

Sarah widened her eyes. "Yes. I didn't even want to be a champion, but here I am. So I really don't have to take my N.E.W.T.s?"

"Well, not right now. Since it's so important, you'll probably want to apply at the Ministry to take them, since you're a special case." Sarah nodded.

"You should go back and celebrate with your friends. I heard that the Gryffindors are having a party in house seven!" he cheerfully quirped. The blonde witch bid the teacher good-bye, then left at a quick pace down the halls and outside to house seven.

On the way, people cheered and waved, yelling "HOGWARTS FOREVER!" at the top of their lungs. She could hear music blasting from one of the closer houses, and a flood of Grier boys running in and out with banners and shooting fire from the tips of their wands. They all cheered happily like good sports when she passed, and James and Greg waved to her from the porch.

At the end of the street, a giant bonfire had been started by the Hogwarts students. A weird dance of sorts was going on, among yells and then someone shrieked: "She's here!" And Sarah was thrown on top of somebody's shoulders and had a Gryffindor banner somebody decided to bring thrown around her shoulders.

Inside, people were crowded around a magical radio which was blasting The Weird Sisters in a mock mosh pit. Finally the two Ravenclaw boys put her down, only to be hailed by a crowd of people asking her questions all at once.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Sarah yelled over their voices, and was pushed into a lawn chair by Padme Patil.

"So, what's the first task?" she eagerly asked, everybody else nodding and grinning beside her.

"They wouldn't tell me, just something about bravery and facing danger..."

"Wait...How...Who's?!" Everybody shouted at once, and Sarah answered their questions as best she could, finally escaping to her circle of friends. They had placed lawnchair outside next to the bonfire in a circle, sort of like a cult. It included Ron, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie, Terry, and a few others. Sarah sat in a chair that had been saved specially for her.

"Sarah!" Seamus called from two seats away, and tossed her a bottle of butterbeer. "Congrats on the tournament...thing...yeah!!!" he yelled, making a toast that everybody clinked thier glasses in before taking a long sip.

"So, what should we do now?" Sarah asked.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Harry blurted out, and everybody yelled "Trust you to think of something like that!"

"How about I never?" Ernie suggested, and people weren't too enthusiastic about that either.

"Hey, let's let Sarah decide, it is her party after all!" Ron decided, and looked expectantly at them.

"How's a few rounds of Truth or Dare?" she asked, and more people agreed to that idea. "Well, here we go!"

"Ron," Sarah asked, looking her friend in the eye. "Truth...or dare?"

* * *

**Ending Notes:** That was my attempt to compensate for my lack of updates...it was extra long! Don't you love me? (okay, you don't, but be nice and review now) My week is going to be pretty busy, since my in-class debate is on Friday, which is in three days at this time, and only one A-Day to work on it! Gah! But whatever. Must...write! And now I'm just rambling, rambling, rambling. Blah blah, bladey blah. Is there something I was gonna say?

Oh, yeah. Please review, it's a good thing to do. I'm not going to beat you, or threaten, or beg like other authors do, I'll just say that the button is very pretty, and I'd really appreciate it. So there. Later! -


	16. Chapter 16

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 15

The following morning, Sarah awoke with a throbbing, dull pain in the front of her head. Groggily sitting up in Tian's empty bedroom, she tried to recall the events of the night before. She had drank about three bottles of butterbeer, undergone some insane dares that probably resulted in the throbbing bruise on her forehead, then staggered home and fell in bed without getting undressed.

Slowly, the blonde Champion dragged herself out of bed, and winced as she flipped the lights on in the bathroom, and yelped at the coldness of the shower. About half an hour later, she was laying on the couch downstairs with an ice pack on her forehead in sweat pants and a faded old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Luckily, none of the girls were currently there, so the house was peacefully quiet.

Laying there, she slowly began to drift into sleep and into the subconcious dark that is the back of our mind.

XxXxXxXxX

_Sarah was standing on the porch of her trailer back home. The sky was a clear one, with puffy clouds and everything. Crickets were humming softly, and everything was normal, just how it had been every summer day. Serene._

_"AAAAAAHHH!!!" A scream pierced the air, and bewildered, Sarah ran out of the trailer and on the street, suddenly wearing a black dress. The screams got louder and louder, and seemed to be coming from the end of the street. She ran to the house, blonde hair flying wild behind her, a gunshot ringing out as she ran._

_Arriving at the house, Sarah burst in, hearing crying inside. She quickly opened the door, knowing someone must be hurt. Opening the door, she saw one of her neighbors, a man named Damian, standing before her with a gun in his hand. Sarah yelled, knowing he was going to shoot, but he turned around and smiled at her gently._

_Sarah stood there blankly, as Damian walked over, hugging his neighbor tightly in his thin arms._

_"It's not your fault, it's too late now." he whispered, his words echoing all around her. Then he raised the gun, and shot himself._

XxXxXxXxX

"AAAH!" Sarah cried out, back in real time, realizing it was just a dream. The house was still silent. The clock read 12:07 AM, so Sarah moaned and dragged herself to the kitchen, stuffing a muffin in her mouth.

_I'm getting sick of muffins..._ she distantly thought, turning on the faucet, then bending over and slurping the stream of water right up. It was weird. Disgusting. Yet was very nice, to act like a total barbarian when nobody was looking.

"Um..."

"Wha?!" Sarah yelped, spurting water across the room, dripping it all over her messy clothes. She tried to envision how horriable she looked. Frizzy hair, rumpled clothes, red eyes, water everywhere. Yep. Total disaster. And to make it worse, someone who was not her roomate was in her house. And that particular someone happened to have shaggy, red hair, and was barely containing a fit of laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh your ass off." Sarah growled, and Ron roared with laughter, clutching the doorway for support.

"THAT'S SO, HAHAHA! FREAKING HILARIOUS! Haha, that'll never get old!"

"Shut up." Sarah grumbled. "Eat a muffin, they're taking over the house."

"But-"

"Eat it!" Sarah then stuffed it at his face, and thundered up the stairs, nearly running Krista down as she ascended. The girl looked down the stairs at Ron, who was covered in muffin, rolled her eyes and said:

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nope." Ron replied, waving her out the door. A few minutes later, Sarah was back downstairs looking more normal in a black and purpled striped sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

Grabbing muffins to go, her and Ron decided to sit out on the porch and snack. The day was beautiful, puffy gray clouds scuttled across a pearl blue sky, and the grass was a lovely mixture of brown and green. A cold, fast wind whipped across the ground constantly, flushing their cheeks happily.

"So, why did you come here? I forgot." Sarah asked.

"I didn't tell you." Ron answered. "And I sorta forgot now too." Sarah giggled at his puzzled look, and he stared out at the empty dirt road.

"I'm bored." he blantly stated.

"So 'm I." Sarah flatly agreed.

"Don't they have a wizard town or something near here? I wish we could go to Hogsmeade."

"Small towns suck ass. We all know it, and now we must accept it." Sarah sighed. "But that doesn't mean we have to be boring! What shall we do?"

"Let's go skinny dipping in the pond." Ron blandly said, and Sarah choked out a mouthful of muffin.

"You're joking, right?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" Ron ackwardly replied.

"I'm sure you'd still like me too," Sarah joked, punching her friend lightly in the arm. "But the answer's still no."

"You should probably be doing something to prepare for the first task," Ron reminded her, and Sarah felt as if a rain cloud just formed over her head. How could she ever forget?

"I don't even know what it is, so I figure I'll just wing it." Sarah happily stated, her official plan for the whole Tournament formed.

"_Wing it_?" Harry, who had just come up behind them blurted out, making the witch and wizard jump about a foot into the air. Ron swore, and Sarah simply clutched at her heart. "You could die, has that dawned on you yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Every night before I go to freaking sleep, I tell myself, 'Yep. One month until you snuff it.'" Sarah sarcastically sneered, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"You could start by just praticing useful spells, like Stunning Spells and that sort of stuff," Harry suggested. Sarah shrugged, and yawned.

"I don't wanna study. Studying is for losers."

"Whatever you say," Ron remarked at the same time Harry muttered "'S your funeral..."

"Let's go study, I bet Hermione has loads of spellbooks," Ron decided for the group, snatching Sarah's arm and dragging her to Hermione's housing, with Harry following behind with his hands in his pockets.

"But I hate to study!" Sarah protested.

Barely glancing back, Ron snapped "You'll study if I have to force the book down your throat!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Revenge of the Misfits**

Chapter 17

"Urg, I'm so sick of studying!" Sarah complained, throwing her head back over the back of the chair she was sitting in, staring at the ceiling. She threw her book randomly at the same time, recieving an "Ouch!" from across the room.

"Geez, try not to kill me!" Ron whined, rubbing his head. "I'm just trying to help. Here, try and stun me!" He stood up, and Sarah whipped out her wand with a maniac grin.

"_Stupefy!_" and a red light shot from her wand and Ron fell back through a small pile of books on the floor. Sarah walked over and nudged him with her foot.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, crawling off the floor slowly. "At least you didn't knock me out. You know you'll have to concentrate harder to actually Stun somebody, right?"

"I know," Sarah sighed, she didn't want to really stun her friend, she'd feel guilty for the rest of the month. Well, what was left of it anyways. The last task was exactly tomorrow, and Sarah could honestly care less. She even was debating on whether or not to even show up.

Shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes, she walked over to the window and looked at her reflection. She had definately gotten thinner, and her hair was growing longer. Sarah felt tired to the bone.

"How did Harry pass the first task last time?" she called over to Ron with a slightly harsh voice. "The one with the dragons?"

Ron snapped the book shut he was looking through and walked over. "To tell the truth, he knew about it beforehand. All the Champions that year did. Maybe the others now know too."

Sarah's mood darkened at the thought that all the other Champions might know what the task was and she was in the dark. "Wonderful."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ron comforted her, giving her a small one-armed hug.

&&&&&&&

Next Day

"Wakie, wakie!" an annoying cheerful voice boomed in Sarah's mind, obviously the ever peppy, muffin bearing Amy. "Eggs and bakie!" With that, she skipped from the room, making Krista, who was passing the door, dodge to the side with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth and stare after her. Across the bedroom, Tian's head arose from the blankets all ruffled muttering "Huh?"

Sarah sighed, remembering what day it was, and then swore violently at her lamp. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and jogged downstairs, eating as fast as possiable while Amy babbled on about how exciting the torunament was.

"I'll be cheering you on of course, but I still want Hockeday to win!" Amy called after her as Sarah ran from the room and outside. There seemed to be a mass of people migrating in all different directions, and Sarah suddenly realized she hadn't the faintest clue where to go!

"Oh, man!" she moaned, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Sarah?" a deep, French accented voice asked behind her. "Are you in need of help?"

It was Gregory Bathurst, the French Champion from Grier Academy. He was dressed similarily, and not looking entirely sure of himself either. His black hair curled around his face, and he flashed perfect white teeth to her when he smiled. Sarah nearly fainted.

"Uh...where are we supposed to go?" she blurted out in her equally strong Scottish accent.

"The stadium is dug into the ground, we have to go into another entrance to prepare, I think. I'll show you, if you like."

"Yes, and thank you!" Sarah grinned, following her opponent and joining the masses of people. Students called out their names from all directions with happy faces, which put Sarah on edge more, if possiable. The walk to the stadium was relatively short, and all the other students were descending down stone stairways into a giant indent in the ground. Sarah poked her head over, and her jaw dropped at the sight.

The benches were all made of gray stone, circling down for what seemed like forever and ended about 15 feet above the arena. It had several entrances, and the surface itself was rocky and gray also. Sarah didn't like it in the least bit.

"Come on, let's go!" Gregory urged her in an impatient voice. She quickly followed him to a side entrance that had a staircase to itself. As they descended, voices echoed around them loudly.

"I told you, I don't know where they are, and it's not my fault they can't find the stadium!" a man's voice that Sarah did not recognize bounced off the walls around them.

"Here they are!" the Aussie headmistress gleefully welcomed them. "I told you they'd be here shortly!"

Professor McGonagall came over immediately to Sarah and drew her over to a corner that apparently was where the Hogwarts champion was to stay. The room was rather cave like, dark and cold, with black stone walls and carpets with violent red designs covering the floor.

"Change into this, quickly. They'll be announcing the task soon, though I don't doubt some already know what it is." McGonagall hurridly told her, tossing Sarah a bundle of folded up clothes. "Hurry!"

"But professor, I don't have a clue what the task is!" Sarah whined, but her headmistress shut the door with a snap. Sarah uttered a small scream, and with shaking hands, unfolded her Champion's uniform. It had flexible rubber-like pants, and a red jacket for Gryffindor. There was also a hooded rain jacket made like the pants that pulled over her head. She didn't quite get what was going on, the whole stadium was made of rocks!

Finished dressing, she stepped out with loud, echoing steps while puling on a pair of rabbit fur lined black gloves with the fingers cut out. She chose to sit on the overstuffed couch by the fire, while the rest of the Champions chose to stand. Her favorite professor, Salotti, drifted over and sat next to her, poking her arm.

"You ready?" he encouragely asked, and Sarah shook her head, no longer able to speak. "Hey, they'll be announcing the task soon. Don't be too nervous."

"Easier said then done," Sarah croaked with a raspy chuckle. A thin, balding man who introduced himself as the new Head of the Department for International Relations. His name was Mustafar Jones. Sarah snickered at the last part of his name, totally foreign, yet so...not. He appeared to be from Egypt to her.

"The first task for the Triwizard Tournament is to make your way across a pond we have constructed in the stadium and find a waterproof pouch that is containing a clue to the next task. Of course, there will be many swamp-dwelling creatures in the pond, so be prepared for the unexpected. Good luck." he finished blandly, and walked out into the stadium to announce the task to the crowd.

"Now we draw straws to see who goes first," Deardra briskly informed them, holding out a fistful of equal looking straws. "Shortest goes first."

Harvey Campbell, the Austrailian Champion drew first and pulled out the longest straw. Sarah drew next and pulled out a medium sized one, and then Gregory got stuck with the short one.

"Gregory, dear, you're up," Deardray ushered the French student to the entrance where they waited until Mustafar announced him to wild cheers and applause. Sarah was shaking slightly, and looked to the professor sitting next to her.

"Help me," she moaned, and he shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to. In fact, they didn't tell me the task either. I'm just the extra security in case of an accident. And student body control." he sniggered at his useless position. "Try to remember all the worst creatures you read about that live in the water. 'Cause they'll probably be in there somewhere. And watch your ankles."

Sarah rose an eyebrow at the last part, but Gregory Salotti looked dead serious. "You're kidding, right? Because the worst I can conjure up sure ain't pretty."

"Dead serious." he replied, staring right at her with an uncannily concentrated look. Sarah gulped as the crowd yelled outside the stadium. "I have to go watch on the side now, I'll talk to you later."

Sarah felt all alone now that all the people she knew had left. McGonagall had gone to the stands too, since her student would be appearing very shortly. The cold walls felt as they were closing in on her, and Sarah's breathing quickened as the crowd outside cheered madly. Apparently Gregory had survived. The announcer babbled something, and a ministry official prodded her to the opening.

Sarah took slow, jaunting steps out the shadowed doorway and felt her feet sink into sludge and marsh water. She couldn't see anything quite yet, because the doorway was misty from the contrast of cold and warm air. Her blonde hair was stuck to her head, which was damp from the muggy air. Sarah wanted to hide under a rock, or curl up into an invisible ball at that moment.

"Announcing the Hogwarts Champion, Sarah Turner!" the announcer boomed, and Sarah took a big breath and edged out into the stadium.


End file.
